Comatose
by me ga mawaru
Summary: Juvia fell into coma due to her injury when she protected Wendy, leaving certain ice mage to blame himself for his failure to protect her. When guilt and misunderstanding separated the two, how would Fairy tail manage to help them? Mainly about Juvia and Gray, with glints of other couples. Completed.
1. Fell

'_A~re? Strange… Juvia can't move her body at all…' _the blunette was shocked to find that she couldn't even move.

"JUVIA!"

'_Gray-sama?' _the said girl tried to answer.

"JUVIAAA!"

'_Yes, Gray-sama, Juvia hears you. Can't you hear her?' _

"NO! JUVIAA!"

Another explosion was heard and with that, the water mage's body crushed to the ground.

'_It's very painful! Juvia's water body can't handle it!' _The water mage tried to scream, but to no avail. '_Why can't Juvia scream? Why can't Juvia do anything?' _the former S-class mage tried to support her falling body but not a single muscle fiber moved at all. The sight of rain blinded her eyes and she couldn't help but let her eyes closed. Soon, her limp body soaked in her own element, and she could hear many footsteps rushed to her side.

"JUVIA! SPEAK TO ME!" the ice mage grabbed the limp body and shook it like crazy.

'_Gray-sama, it hurts if you shake Juvia like that,' _again, she tried to move her body.

"JUVIA! Ne, JUVIAA!"

'_And you don't have to yell, Gray-sama, Juvia hears you. She's fine…' _the water mage started to feel afraid, _'What happened to Juvia?'_

"GRAY! Stop it! Don't do that!" the celestial mage grabbed the limp body from Gray. She examined the splattered blood on the water mage's blue outfit. A big open wound was on the water mage's upper-right abdomen. Lucy winced.

'_Lucy? Lucy, isn't it? Can you tell Gray-sama that Juvia's fine? He can't seem to hear Juvia's voice somehow…' _the unconscious girl tried to speak.

"Juvia, can you hear me? Can you say something?" Lucy put the limp body slowly to the ground, and bent down to hear the weak heartbeat.

'_A~re? Lucy? Can't you hear Juvia too?'_ on the background, the water mage can still hear certain ice mage was struggling to get to her.

"That's a very bad injury she got…" the white exceed fled near Lucy, who tried to find the pulse in Juvia's wrist, "If only Erza was here with us…"

"But… … Wendy will be able to heal it, … … right?" the blue nekomander looked at the limp body with teary eyes.

"I-I… I never heal someone this seriosuly injured before, b-but…" Wendy sounded uncertain.

"Get OFF me, flamebrain! Get OFF!" Gray tried his best to get off of Natsu's grasp.

"You can't! Just let Wendy deal with it!" Natsu slowly let go of his rival when the blue-haired dragonslayer approached Juvia's limp body. The young girl glanced at Gray's worried face and felt nervous. She shakily placed her hand on the water mage's upper abdomen and closed her eyes.

"I-I will do my best for Juvia-san!" the healer casted her healing magic and soon a warm sensation flew inside the limp body.

'_Wendy-chan, thank you…'_ the water mage slowly tried to move a muscle, but it didn't bulge. She wished she could sigh at the moment like this. '_Why can't Juvia move at all? What happened to her? She want to tell everybody that she's fine! Come on, Juvia! Move!'_

But nothing happened. Four human and two exceeds watched the limp body being drenched in rain, not responding to Wendy's healing magic. _Almost_ not at all.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry! Gray-san! Please forgive me!" the young blunette healer cried as she tried to apologize to the ice mage. The said man looked at Wendy with concern. It's true that he felt like crying at the moment but he wouldn't. "It's okay, Wendy. Porlyusica told us, Juvia is not in grave danger anymore…"

"B-but, Juvia-san was… *hic* She was protecting me back then," the healer cried some more, "I should've done more for her,"

Gray couldn't resist but to pat at the young dragonslayer. He put himself to her level and ruffled her hair, "You have stopped the bleeding. You saved her,"

"But we still don't know when she'll wake up *sob* I'm s-sorry…" Wendy's heart clenched. It's all started when she tagged along with Team Natsu, with Juvia replaced Erza, who was finishing another S-class quest for a while. The quest was difficult from the very start. They were signed to banish a secret weapon factory said to be built for rebellion against Fiore. They almost finished the quest when the factory's self-destruction system was activated. Team Natsu managed to get out of the factory, but Wendy accidentally stepped on explosion switch.

There were two explosions.

Wendy was protected from both.

They finished the quest for a very high price.

Gray's eyes darkened as he remember the moment when he saw Juvia ran to Wendy and use her water body as a shield to protect their youngest member. He gritted his teeth. He could cast Shield to protect them both but he was too late. Stunned at the first explosion, he missed the chance to protect Juvia from the second explosion.

It's two-fold failure. He failed to protect her. Twice. Simultaneously.

* * *

'_Why can't Juvia see anything? Ah, that's right, she has to open her eyes,' _the water mage began to open her eyes, but soon she knew she couldn't.

'_Why can't Juvia open her eyes? Does Juvia die? … ….No, she can still hear her own heartbeat. Juvia is still alive, but… why?'_

"It seems like she wouldn't wake up from her coma anytime soon," the old female healer said. Juvia recognized it as Porlyusica's voice.

'_Coma? Juvia is in comatose state?' _she mentally cover her gaping mouth with her hands.

"Can't you do something about it?" the old man stared at his former fellow guild member as the said woman walk away to find another potion.

"It's all up to her body to recover. We should thank Wendy for her effort to stop the heavy bleeding Juvia's got back then,"

'_That's right, Juvia too has to thank Wendy-chan for that,' _Juvia mentally made a note for herself.

"Anyway, Makarov,"  
"Yes?"

"Get OUT of MY house!"

"Can't I worry about my child?!"

"I hate humans. _And_ I have thrown out four humans with two kitten today. It won't hurt to throw another one,"

And with that, the water mage could hear Fairy Tail's master yelped after the surprisingly harmonic sound of '_smack'_ and '_thwack'_. She wished she could giggle. _'Sou~ka… coma… That explains why Juvia can't move nor speak at all,'_

Porlyusica sighed as she closed her hut's door, "Now, I hope you will recover soon and my house will free from worrying people,"

Juvia mentally sweatdropped when she heard that.

"I will do my best to help you recover. But I want you to do the most of the recovering, you hear me?"

'_Yes, Porlyusica-san, Juvia hears. And she will try her best to recover,' _Juvia tried to answer. In her mind, of course.

"Huh, how strange I am, talking to myself,"

Juvia mentally giggled, '_Thank you, Porlyusica-san…'_

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**a.n**. Hi, it's been a while since the last time I wrote a story. Personally, Juvia is one of the most interesting character in Fairy Tail and I love seeing her progress with certain ice mage(s?). This story is mainly about Juvia but I promise I will make other characters appear too. I also thought of some couple hints, so please look forward to see them ^^ I'll try to update soon, so feel free to leave some reviews to me, kay?

Note: I vote for Gray, if you were intrigued about 'certain ice mage(s?)' ^^


	2. Smiled

Sunlight came through the clear window and bathed the beautiful girl in her sleep form. Her pale face was illuminated in morning's warm embrace. The sea-blue long hair was sparkling and perfectly framing the slightest shade of smile she had on her face.

'_It's so warm. Juvia wished she could open her eyes and look at the sky,' _The water mage tried to open her eyes again, but failed.

'_What should Juvia do to recover faster?'_

"Good morning, Juvia. Can you hear me today?" Porlyusica approached the silent body with some potions.

'_Good morning Porlyusica-san… Juvia hears you,'_ she mentally smiled, but she knew the healer wouldn't see it.

"Remember that you have to recover soon,"

'_Yes, Porlyusica-san, Juvia will try her best,' _

"I'm going to give you medicine, which awake people always find it disgusting. So I don't know whether I am relieved or not for your unconscious state now,"  
_'EH?! Another medicine?!' _The water mage still remember the last evening when the healer gave her a very disgusting medicine and she couldn't even cringe.

"This is it, be sure to swallow it well,"

'_WAIT! WAIT! Porlyusica-san! Wait! Please!'_

The elder take a spoonful of liquid medicine and used her fingers to open the girl's lip.

'_No! No! Please! Juvia hates medicine!' _

And the first spoon entered the girl's mouth.

Juvia wished she could scream because it was very _very_ disgusting. The water mage was sure that she's crying, but then she realized that the elder wouldn't be able to see her tears. It's so difficult to swallow, and the disgusting taste was unbearable.

"Juvia, please swallow,"

'_Juvia is trying her best, Porlyusica-san, but…'_

The girl tried her best to move a muscle to show the healer that she _might_ be no longer need the disgusting medicine, but she couldn't move anything. With tremendous difficulty, the water mage swallowed the medicine, and she heard the elder let out a heavy sigh.

"At least you still have your swallowing reflex. It's also disgusting for unconscious people, isn't it?"

'_YES!'_

"Sorry, Juvia, but this is what I should do to help you recover faster,"

'_Isn't there any other way? You can simply add sugar before you give it to me!' _She mentally screamed in frustration.

"I wish I can add sugar, if only sugar won't decrease the potency," Porlyusica said absentmidedly, as if knowing Juvia's thought.

'_Oh, okay,' _Juvia mentally cried.

"Rest well, Juvia,"

'_T-thank you, Porlyusica-san…'_

* * *

Juvia could hear Porlyusica worked in her table. She heard grinding sound, boiling pots and chopping knives. Morning had passed and she could hear some eagles' voices from afar. The water mage shivered. If this wasn't Porlyusica, she swore she would assume herself being captured inside a witch hut. Juvia mentally sweatdropped.

She assumed the elder healer was making some more medicine to heal her, and the memory of certain disgusting taste made her shiver again. She tried to think positively that Porlyusica tried to find some more convenient potion for her to swallow.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. After a loud sigh of 'Grandine', Juvia heard some footsteps followed by a creaking sound, as the elder opened the door.

"What do you want, humans?" the usual cold voice of the healer reminded Juvia of her hatred to humans.

"You know that, don't you? I want to see Juvia,"

'_Wait, that voice?! Gray-sama?! GRAY-SAMA! You come to see Juvia?! Aww, Juvia's happyyyyy!'_ The water mage mentally squealed. She wished she could jump out of the bed and greet her beloved right away. Of course, just a wish.

"She doesn't need gloomy aura near her anytime soon, so go _AWAY_!" with that, Juvia heard the sound of slammed door right on to the face of certain ice mage.

"Please! Porlyusica-san! I need to see her! Please!" the muffled voice of Gray was still heard, followed by furious knocking on the door. Juvia heard the elder opened the door once again.

"_GO AWAAAYYY_!" the elder screamed and soon another surprisingly harmonic 'thwack-smack' sound was heard. Juvia mentally screamed too, imagining Porlyusica lunged her broom to her beloved ice mage.

'_No, Porlyusica-san! No need to be so harsh on Gray-sama! He is just worry about Juvia!'_

The said healer closed the door and walked through the room to approach the silent water mage, "Gloomy aura will only lengthen your span of recovery. Do recover fast, and rejoin him again soon!" Porlyusica scolded as if she knew what Juvia's thinking.

The water mage was stunned at Porlyusica's words '_Porlyusica-san is actually very nice person after all,'_ Slowly, she mentally smiled.

'_Gray-sama, please wait for Juvia to recover. She will meet you again soon…'_

* * *

"Good morning, Juvia-san,"

The said girl mentally twitched as she was awaken from her slumber. Her sense of hearing gave her the voice of certain young dragon slayer. _'Wendy-chan?'_

"It doesn't look like she's going to answer,"

'_That voice? Charle?' _Juvia got excited, she tried to find others' sound but soon she knew that there were only Wendy and her exceed companion.

"How do you feel, Juvia-san? Today Grandine gives me three minutes to see you," the sky dragon slayer smiled to her savior.

"_I told you_ not to call me that! Go quick after you put the flower!" the said 'Grandine' retorted.

"U-uh, I-I'm sorry… P-Porlyusica-san!" Wendy squeaked as she quickly correct her addressing.

Juvia mentally smiled. _'So Porlyusica-san finally let someone to see Juvia,'_

"A-anoo… Juvia-san, today I brought you some flowers and a vase. Y-you know? Mira-san has been growing some beautiful flowers on the guild's backyard, and t-today we p-picked s-some for you," the young girl tried her best not to squeaked again as she heard the old healer's step approached them.

'_Wendy-chan… you're so nice... But still, Juvia wonders why Porlyusica-san suddenly let someone in…'_

"H-here, Juvia-san, white roses, they smell nice," Wendy put the flower beside Juvia's pale face. The good aroma filled Juvia's nose, and she mentally smiled. Somehow the aroma relaxed her and made her feel better. Juvia smiled wider in her mind, but soon a young girl with her exceed were amazed on certain sight.

"J-Juvia-san is…"

"Indeed, it's beautiful, but I don't plan to clean some dying flowers afterwards you know?" Porlyusica walked toward the hut and stopped beside the young mage. Soon she was too, amazed. It's just a slight movement of her muscle, but it made huge difference for them.

"S-she—"

"—smiles,"

* * *

It was past midday when Fairy Tail guild heard the news of their fallen comrade from Wendy.

"_REALLYYY_?!" every pair of eyes was fixated to the young dragon slayer.

"Yes! Juvia-san has smiled, it's not yet a wide one but still, she smiled," Wendy cheerfully stated. She couldn't brush off her happiness, because she's so relieved to see Juvia's smile. "From now on, Porlyusica-san allowed us to bring her flowers everyday,"

"_EVERYDAY?!_" Lucy's eyes turned wider.

"Wendy, are you sure? You're not butting your head again, are you?" Natsu quickly examined the younger mage's head thoroughly.

"I _am not, _Natsu-san!" Wendy flailed her hands up and down to get her head out of Natsu's grasp.

"So finally… the flower-battle-plan is a success!" Mira squealed in amazement.

"My plan is never fail," Erza answered.

"But it's my plan!" Natsu retorted.

"You're just suggesting us to find something to bring and _I _suggest the flower," Erza answered.

"But you wouldn't get anywhere without my suggestion!" Natsu retorted again.

"It's actually surprising how you can use your brain to suggest something. Gihiii… " Gajeel snorted.

Natsu jumped and crashed his head to the fellow dragon slayer. "What's your problem, metal freak?!"

"What's your problem, flame freak?!" the said metal mage retorted back with determination, and soon the usual dragon-brawl erupted.

"Anyway it's me who grow the flower, so I guess the credit goes to me," Mira stated too cheerfully and soon the demon's killer aura filled the air.

"_I _was the one who state _flower_!" Erza stated sternly and emanated her own killer aura rivaling Mira's.

"Here we go… again…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Wendy, I told you telling them is not a good decision," Charle shrugged.

"But it sure is surprising. Porlyusica-san lets someone in," Romeo asked again.

"Yeah, when I think of it, it's nearly impossible," Lucy stated too matter-of-factly, ignoring the loud brawl on the background and some killing auras emanating from two sources.

"Porlyusica-san hates human, doesn't she?" Romeo stated.

"To hate human is manly!" Elfman yelled.

"Elf-nii-chan… That's not it…" Lisanna sweatdropped.

"I heard that it's Master's fault?" Max joined the conversation.

"Eh? Why is that?" Laki asked.

"Because Porlyusica is Master's ex, of course!" Happy cheerfully stated, only to be smashed flat to the ground by certain big arm from a small man.

The guild went silent after the loud smash. The brawl was stopped. The killer aura was neutralized. The said owner of the big arm drank his _sake_ and let out a loud burp. "Then you brats should bring some flowers to Juvia. Regardless of her hatred to human, Porlyusica might also admit that flowers do the trick to heal sick people. She let us inside her hut, so you may as well visit the sick person inside, ne? One day, one man, one bunch of flowers, how is that?" Makarov absent-mindedly spoke to the sweatdropping people inside the guild.

'_He's not denying the 'ex' part anyhow,'_ everyone thought.

"H-he—avyy—yyy," cried the flattened neko.

"Then, let's decide the 'Schedule of Visiting Juvia'!" Cana suddenly rose on to the table.

"You're using your card? Make sure you're not making some weird couple again," Macao stated bluntly to the sober drinker.

Soon, the guild was back in ruckus to plan the 'schedule', unaware of certain silent ice mage standing by the window and staring at the sky without having any concern about the schedule whatsoever. Though as typical Fairy Tail, of course, everyone in the guild soon dropped the topic of 'schedule' and randomly selected some people to go.

"Don't you want to visit her too?", the stoic metal eater approached the silent man. Gray didn't pay him any glance, instead, he walked to the guild door.

"Cold. He's really an ice mage," the black exceed floated beside his partner, "How about you, Gajeel? Will you visit her too?"

"All I know is that Juvia won't die that easily," Gajeel answered stoically.

"That's not the answer from my question," Pantherlily sighed, "Really…"

"Stoic, as expected from iron mage," certain white exceed sighed at the sight.

"Eh? What is it, Charle?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing," Charle heaved a breath as she turned her gaze at the guild door.

.

.

_**to be continued…**_

* * *

**a.n.** Wow, thanks for your support, guys, I really appreciate it! This is the second chapter, and as I promised, I tried my best to put other characters too. I'm sure I heard Gray said about the 'ex-girlfriend' thing at the beginning of Grand Magic Game Arc when the party visited Porlyusica to get power up after the blank seven years. At that time I laughed so hard, because it's somehow possible, but somehow also impossible *LOL* XD

Anyway, I hope you like this one. Feel free to leave some words for me :)


	3. Moved

Porlyusica knew that letting Wendy to come and bring flowers for Juvia is totally out of her character. But if flowers made Juvia feel better, then it's surely essential for her faster recovery. Her gut told her that it was a terrible decision but then again, the faster Juvia recover, the faster she got her hut empty from patient. "Remember, Juvia, you have to recover soon!"

'_Yes, Porlyusica-san,' _Juvia tried to smile. A slight smile that didn't go unnoticed by the old healer. Porlyusica smiled.

"I suppose you can hear though you can't react. I've told you that you've already been able to smile. Next, please try to move your other muscle," the healer said.

'_Okay, Juvia will try,'_ the water mage tried her best to move her body. Her fingers, her legs, her eyes, she tried to move them all. She was hoping for Porlyusica to comment at her, when she heard a sigh.

"Not yet, isn't it?" the healer stated, "But don't give up. The sooner you recover, the sooner you get out of here," with that Porlyusica left to her table, leaving the miserable water mage.

'_I wish Juvia can sob. Somehow, somehow, it's so sad. Juvia want to recover soon and meet everyone!"_ Juvia mentally cried a river. She heard birds' chirps from outside, and she understood that she couldn't affect the weather in that state. _'Aaahh… Gray-sama is doing okay, right? He doesn't come again though Juvia bets he already knew that somehow Wendy-chan has been able to enter this hut,'_

Juvia mentally sighed, and suddenly realized, _'Hmmm… how come Wendy-chan is allowed to go in?'_ she thought to herself and tried to find some rational reasons when she heard hustles from outside the window on her side.

.

* * *

"Seriously Gray," Lucy let out a big sigh as she reached Porlyusica's hut together with Natsu and Happy.

The ice mage scratched the back of his head, ignoring the annoyed face of his friend. They caught him staring intently to Porlyusica's window from several meters afar.

"Sneaking like a pervert are you, ice freak?" Natsu flamed, knowing fully well that Gray would buy his insult.

"Just do as you want," the ice mage paid no attention. The infamous Salamander got his jaw dropped. Impossible. '_Gray had just turned down my insult!'_

"Gray? You're really not going with us?" the blue neko shouted as Gray walked away, without saying anything.

"Strange. Gray used to be so easy to insult," Natsu tilted his head.

Lucy sighed again, "Insult is the only thing available in your head for Gray, huh?"

The fire mage snorted as he walked to the direction of Porlyusica's door and locked his hands on the back of his head, "Well, if he's too scared of Porlyusica, there's nothing we could do. Let's go to visit her!"

"Go visit her!" Happy cooed.

"W-wait for me!" Lucy ran after them, the flowers were safe in her arms.

"You're so slow Lucy, you should go on a diet," Happy said innocently.

Some visible veins popped on Lucy's head, "SHUT UP, _NEKO_!"

Natsu rubbed his ears, "Geez, Luce, do you really have to shout?"

"But it's true! On the mission when I had to carry you, it felt like my paws were about to break," Happy snickered behind Natsu's head.

"Th-this cat…" Lucy emanated her killer aura and Natsu winced. Unknowingly, Lucy tightened her grip on the flowers.

"Wa-wait, Lucy, the flowers—"

"I'll make you _SUFFER, NEKO!_"

"UPPAAA! Help me Natsuuu! _LUCY IS ABOUT TO EAT ME!"_

"_SHUT UUUP!" _just when Lucy was about to leap forward, Porlyusica appeared with her loud shout behind Natsu and Happy, made those two screamed in surprise and ran to hide behind the blondie.

.

* * *

Juvia could hear the fuss outside and she noticed the voice of Lucy, Natsu-san, Happy and Gray-sama. Sadly, she knew that the ice mage left soon after. Her heart clenched, searching for a reason of why the ice mage didn't try to visit her again, even after Wendy had. Another racket of shout was heard, and Juvia heard Porlyusica growled and finally stepped outside. _'Growled? Well… Being a counterpart of a dragon…' _Juvia sweatdropped. After some more fuss, she heard some steps were getting closer.

"We're in!" Natsu and Happy entered the hut and looked at everything enthusiastically. "Wow, so this is the inner side of dragon's hut…" Happy fled around the hut, but soon Porlyusica caught his tail, and threw the cat right on Natsu's face with a loud bang.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu roared, but Porlyusica easily shut his burning mouth with her palm, made the flame mage gulped for a sudden. Certain celestial mage sweatdropped. Juvia mentally giggled for imagining the scene.

"If you want to change the flower, I give you three minutes!" the healer sternly commanded.

"Y-yes, _shitsureishimasu_, Porlyusica-san," Lucy quickly grabbed the other two to Juvia's side. "Sorry for the ruckus, Juvia,"

_'No, it's okay, Lucy,' _Juvia mentally answered.

"I wasn't at fault. Porlyusica did!" Natsu defended himself.

"Shhh!" Lucy quickly covered her partner's mouth.

"Today we bring you some more flowers from the guild. Everyone sends you best regards and we hope you get well soon," Happy said.

Juvia was touched, she wish she could ran back to the guild and told everyone that she was fine.

"Heee… for a cat, you sure have something good to say," teased Lucy.

"That's rude, Lucy! I always have something good to say!" the blue nekomander put his paws on his hips, as if he was angry.

"Bweeee," Lucy point out her tongue as she changed the flower.

"And Juvia, please forgive the ice freak for his cowardice," Natsu suddenly stated.

"Eh?"

"Natsu?"

'_Cowardice?'_

"I'm sure Gray is worry about you,"

"Natsu…"

'_Natsu-san…'_

"But he's so afraid of Porlyusica that's why he didn't visit you,"

_SMACK_!

"And here I thought you _also_ have something good to say!" Lucy shouted.

"_That's _something good to say!" Natsu retorted as he rubbed his head.

"AH!" the exceed shouted. Both humans turned to the exceed, which was staring at Juvia.

Juvia mentally laughed. She didn't know why but it sounded so funny she couldn't help it. Two humans and an exceed smiled seeing her slightly smiling face. The old healer watched the scene from across the hut. At first she was kinda angry because she personally only let Wendy to come in and the fact that she actually let those three suddenly barged into her hut was undeniably vexing. She should've thrown them out.

"But I guess being visited by her friends also speed the recovery, huh?" Porlyusica contemplated and sighed for defeat.

.

* * *

"Good morning, Juvia!"

'_Good morning, Lisanna-san,' _Juvia mentally replied soon after she recognized the voice, _'So today you visit me?'_

"Porlyusica said that you are able to hear, so I hope you didn't put _'san'_ at the end of your thought of me," Lisanna scolded right on the spot. Juvia sweatdropped, mentally.

"That's fine, isn't it? That's how Juvia is very cuuu~te," the oldest Strauss squealed happily.

'_Mira-san…'_

"Today Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, Evergreen and I bring you some more flowers. They're very beautiful you know? Some white roses, with pink and yellow ones too. Evergreen was the one who arranged this," Lisanna cheerfully stated as she helped her sister changing the old flower with new arranged flowers.

"Arranging flowers is manly!" Elfman shouted, and Juvia smiled.

"_I AM NOT A MAN!_" Evergreen retorted. Both Strauss sisters laughed.

"But still, you both do a very good job, with Elfman picking and Evergreen arranging, awww…" Mira squealed in delight.

"That's not it!" Evergreen and Elfman both shouted.

"Ara~ did I see you blush?" Lisanna teased more, causing both mages to blush, "You see it too, right Juvia?"

Juvia smiled, she could even feel the blush on both Evergreen and Elfman's face without even seeing them. She wished she could tell them how happy she was, being surrounded by her nakama, joking together as family, supporting each other…

"Look, she smiles! Means that we are all agree!" Lisanna was overjoyed seeing Juvia's smiling face.

"Ah yes, other Raijinshuus also give you their regards. I don't know about Laxus, since he's too stoic to tell anything, but I think he also hope for your fast recovery," Mira pat Juvia's shoulder affectionately.

"Mira! That's my line! Bixslow and Freed entrusted me with their regards!" Evergreen was still trying to get a hold of herself.

"_Datte, _you're busy with blushi—" Lisanna's words were cut by huge pinch on the cheek from Evergreen.

"B-blushing is manly!"

"_I AM NOT A MAN!_"

"_Ara_~_ara_~"

Juvia mentally laughed. Fairy Tail is Fairy Tail after all, no matter what happened. She couldn't wait but trying her best to recover and rejoin her nakama soon. She missed Fairy Tail.

.

* * *

"Well it's us today, Juvia," the daughter of Gildart greeted the silent water mage.

'_Cana-san,' _Juvia smiled.

"Wow, she really smiles!" Cana said enthusiastically.

"Good morning Juvia-san," a youngster greeted soon.

'_That voice, Romeo-kun?'_

"Today we bring some purple and yellow flowers from our guild, we hope you like them," certain purple-haired barmaid carefully change the flowers and the vase with new ones.

'_Ah, that voice must be Kinana-san. Thank you for coming,' _Juvia smiled again.

"Aahh… it's a waste that someone as beautiful as you being silent like this. Do recover soon, Juvia," Cana slowly grabbed Juvia's hand. Juvia felt so happy for hearing it. She wished she could voice her thanks but she knew she couldn't. Still couldn't.

"Oh yeah, my father and uncle Wakaba also send you their regards. They can't visit you because they are still on a mission, after a very long time," Romeo stated.

"Talking about mission, they also asked me to send their regards to you," Kinana suddenly remembered.

"They? Who?" Cana asked.

"_E~to_, Laki-san, Max-san, Vishtar-san and Nab-san," Kinana counted.

"That's too many people!" Cana sweatdropped.

"Well, Nab-san finally chose a mission, and he pleadingly asked those three to go with him because he's not confident with himself," Kinana explained and Cana scowled.

"Isn't it more important to visit a sick nakama than going on a mission?!" Cana sounded a bit angry.

'_It's okay, Cana-san. They don't have to push themselves to visit Juvia,'_ Juvia mentally answered.

"It's not that they're not worrying," Romeo pointed at the new vase Kinana had put, "That's the new vase both Laki-san and Max-san made together for Juvia-san,". Kinana smiled knowingly and Cana let out a sigh.

"I still think that they should visit Juvia, but, I guess we can't help it," Cana smiled at Juvia's still-smiling face, squeezing her hand, "Anyhow, since everyone concerns about you, do your best to recover soon! Okay, Juvia?"

The other visitors nod and smiled. Suddenly Cana let out an amazed voice.

"What's wrong, Cana-san?" Romeo asked.

"Uh, just recently… … … I think she moved her hand,"

"P-Porlyusica-san!" Kinana rushed outside the hut where the elder was sweeping the grassy field.

Another faint sound is heard from outside the window, but the visitors were too amazed and grateful to even notice. But Juvia heard it. Without fail.

.

**_to be continued._**

* * *

**a.n. **Juvia finally shows good progress, and I am so happy to write this down :D. I like the part about Evergreen and Elfman, because in my eyes they're weird but funny couple *LOL*. Honestly, I was trying to put as much character as I could inside this fic, but somehow I made a mess instead of good storyline, so I reduce the quantity of the characters while trying to find their absence reasonable. I hope I did it well :)

Feel free to give me a review ^^

**NB**: for a Guest who told me about the ice ring, I really like your idea! Thanks! :D  
Also big thanks for DarkAndShadows, Medaka-chan, BrigitteoO, Summer Eclair, Duchess K, Darkhope, Elibe, Pink freckle, Pinky Berry, Sandyx5, The Golden Witch, aika505, animegirl115, corderoc23, .925, nikki500, and stacylin198 for the supports you give me :')


	4. Dreamed

One ordinary day in Fairy Tail…

.

.

"Juvia, I've been looking for you,"

The said beauty turned her head to see certain ice mage standing behind her, "Gray-sama?" Juvia's brain concluded the sight and her eyes instantly turned heart-shaped realizing that _her beloved_ Gray-sama were looking for her. _'Gray-sama was looking for Juvia? Kyaaaa… could it beee? Love is blooming?!'_

Being familiar to her reaction, the ice mage smiled, "Are you free?"

'_Heeee?! Yappariiii! Gray-sama finally asks Juvia for a date!'_, the blunette's head was smoking in happiness. "YES! Juvia is free!"

"Then, would you mind to—"

'_This is it! Gray-sama is asking Juvia for a date!'_

"—help us with a job?"

'_Eh?'_

"It's a job to subdue a secret weapon factory. The suspected area is surrounded by rivers and—"

'_Could it be… … a job for only the two of us?'_

"—of course Natsu and the others will also tag along with us, except Erza. But I think you can be a great help for us, for being a water mage and all, so—"

'_Heeee… … so it's not only the two of us?'_

"—care to help us?"

Juvia silently sighed, _'That's right, Gray-sama has already mention 'us' from the beginning. But Juvia still hopes—'_

"How about it, Juvia?"

"Eh? Uh… anoo…" Juvia quickly took a shot to her surrounding and spotted Lucy chat along with Wendy. _'Love rival!'_

"Juvia?"

"YES! Juvia will tag along!" the water mage beamed in high spirit.

Gray smiled, "I know you will,"

Juvia nod vigorously, "Juvia will do her best!"

"_Yoroshiku_, Juvia," Gray nod along.

.

.

Juvia opened her eyes, _'Dream?'_

"Juvia! Oh thank goodness, you finally open your eyes!" suddenly she saw someone's face. Juvia tried to focus her sight, and finally saw Porlyusica's face.

"Can you speak? How do you feel?" the healer looked directly into her eyes.

'_Speak?'_

"Juvia, try to say something,"

"P-Porlyu-sica… san.."

The old healer let out a big relieved sigh and smiled, "Thanks, Mavis. I'm so relieved,"

Juvia smiled weakly. Porlyusica put her hand into Juvia's head, examining her eyes, then checking her pulse, "Your face and your hand were twitching continuously for a while, I knew something would happen,"

"Porlyusica-san…"

"Take it easy for now, you have made a great progress in your recovery,"

"Yes, Porlyusica-san,"

The said healer smiled, then left Juvia to her table. The water mage smiled and turned her head to the window. Sunlight bathed the wood, _'Good afternoon, blue sky,'_ Juvia thought.

.

* * *

The secret factory...

.

.

The soldiers were chasing Team Natsu, over and over, until the mages reached an intersection.

"What should we do?"

"They're not far behind us,"

"Damn, and we're so close with the core system,"

"We have to find the way to the core system and destroy it,"

"Yeah, that's the only way to stop the machine from producing the weapon,"

"But how?"

"Moving in big group is futile,"

"Then should we split?"

Just then, something was thrown.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed both Lucy and Wendy. Gray grabbed Juvia in reflex, and soon a big explosion was triggered. Gray quickly cast Ice Shield to cover him and Juvia. Soon after the explosion, thick dust filled the air from the explosion site. Both Gray and Juvia heard commotion from the other side.

"What's the commotion? Could it be… the soldiers?" Juvia worriedly asked to the man by her side.

"Damn, we don't have time to go after them, we gotta believe Natsu and the others will stand up to them," Gray answered in hurry, "Quick, the sooner we disarm the core system, the sooner we win,"

Juvia nod, and both of them ran to the direction of core system.

.

.

Gray opened his eyes and found himself sleeping alone by the tree near a lake in the wood. The sun was on the top of his head. He stood and rubbed his eyes, "Why should I dream about that day anyway?" he sighed. He was on his way to Porlyusica's hut as he already made his mind to visit Juvia _directly_, but soon his guilt take over again and he strayed all the way to the lake.

Just as he took some step to go back to the city, he stopped.

'_Maybe I can take a look on her,'_ he thought as he walked to Porlyusica's hut.

.

* * *

"Is it still painful?" the healer carefully poured the potion on Juvia's wound.

"Y-yes but, J-Juvia can take it," the blunette winced from time to time, but tried her best to stay still. Porlyusica made a potion to help the wound closed faster, in place of the disgusting potion she should drink for days. Porlyusica had explained that this method of healing was only applicable if she's able to speak, because the pain might be unbearable and Porlyusica didn't want to put her condition getting worse because of excessive pain. That's why Porlyusica told her to say something if the pain was too much for her. But Juvia put on a very strong front and the healer knew that the water mage wouldn't admit the unbearable pain anytime soon.

"This is enough," Porlyusica stopped pouring the potion and both females could see the slight glow on the corner of the wound. "The cells are regenerating, but if I give you more than this, you may collapse again due to the pain,"

Juvia winced.

"Seriously, even my strongest painkiller doesn't even stand a chance," Porlyusica shook her head as she strode across the hut to put the potion back to her table, "I still have much to learn,"

Juvia smiled despite of the pain, "Juvia thinks that Porlyusica-san is amazing,"

The healer turned her head.

"If Porlyusica-san wasn't around, Juvia doesn't think she will still be alive," Juvia tried her best to bow down, "Thank you so much,"

Porlyusica turned her back to Juvia, "Don't forget to thank _yourself_, and your friends,"

"Yes, Porlyusica-san,"

The healer opened the door, "I'm off to find more herbs, feel free to try to move little by little, but don't push yourself too hard,"

Juvia nod and saw the door being closed. Slowly she tried to get up and sit on the side of the bed, her body was still trembling. She couldn't help but feeling weak and defenseless. Juvia waited until the pain subsided and took a good look of the hut.

Slowly, she tried to stand, but her legs didn't let her. Her body slumped back to the bed and she winced in pain, holding her wounded upper abdomen. Deep inside, she realized how big her injury was and it would be a sole reminder of the day she was fallen. She remembered her last dream before she finally opened her eyes, and her thought fled to certain person. "Why? Why didn't Gray-sama visit Juvia?"

Silently, her tears flew down her porcelain cheeks.

.

* * *

Gray approached the hut and saw Porlyusica was picking some herbs on her front yard. The healer recognized him, and soon silence befell the air.

"What do you want?" the stoic healer asked.

"Juvia… … is she doing fine?" Gray's heart was racing. What if something worse happened to her? What if there's no progress of her recovery?

"Why do you care?" Porlyusica shot him a look.

"Eh?"

"For you who don't have enough courage to face her, why do you care?"

Gray was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You think I never realize it? You always visit us everyday, but you only take a look of her by the window. Not to mention, from afar,"

Gray averted his gaze, '_Crap, so she knew about it,'_

"She is a very strong woman, even stronger than you ever think of her," the healer picked up her basket. "You were the one who knocked on my door the first time, right? So why didn't you knock again afterwards?"

Gray clenched.

"Well, it's none of my business whatsoever," the healer headed to her hut's door.

"It's my fault that she becomes like this," Gray finally spoke. Porlyusica stopped her step and turned her head.

"Please, do whatever you can to heal her!" the ice mage plead.

Porlyusica turned to the door, "She has an ability to heal herself, with some right supports," the healer stepped back to the hut.

"Wait! Let me see her!" Gray followed the old healer. "Please,"

.

* * *

Porlyusica directly saw Juvia's sleeping form soon after she entered the hut. The water mage's body was on the bed, but her legs were flailing on the floor.

"I told her not to try too hard," the healer let out a heavy growl as she strode to the bed, and soon stopped as she saw dried tears on the water mage's cheek. Slowly, she put Juvia's leg on to the bed and pull the blanket over. She took a clean cloth to wipe the dried tears.

The ice mage slowly approached the bed, and saw what Porlyusica did, "Wait, what happened to her? I heard that she's able to move, but her position previously—"

"She has opened her eyes this morning," Porlyusica plainly spoke as she walked back to her table.

The man opened his mouth, but he couldn't find a word until some more seconds, "S-She's awaken?"

The healer sighed, "She must've tried to stand, then she failed and unable to move due to the pain or something,"

'_Then she fell asleep,'_, for the first time after the incident, Gray took a good look of the sleeping beauty. Her blue hair framed the peaceful face. _'Thank goodness, Juvia,', _he stretched his hand to hold hers, but stopped in the middle as he saw her twitching her eyebrows.

"Gray-sama…" the blunette mumbled in her sleep.

Gray was surprised. He stared at the blunette, as if waiting for her to wake up. When she didn't, the ice mage reached for her hand and held them in his. He spent another minute to say nothing.

"Your time is up," Porlyusica said absentmindedly.

"Time what?" Gray turned to the healer questioningly.

"Visiting time. Your three minutes is up. Now get out!" the elder grabbed the collar of the man's white vest (which somehow was still attached to his body) and dragged him out of her hut, earning some yelp of protests from the ice mage.

"I though I've told you about gloomy aura many times before this incident," Porlyusica half-threw the man via her opened door.

The ice mage stood up and faced the healer, "Gloomy aura will lengthen her span of recovery, right?"

Porlyusica turned her gaze to the sleeping form of water mage, "If you've known that, erase yours,"

Gray twitched. He asked the healer to let him in, because he thought that Juvia was still in coma state. If he knew that the water mage had awaken, he might reconsider. But somehow, he felt relieved that he entered the hut. The man smiled in relieve, "Porlyusica-san, thank you—"

The healer turned her gaze to the ice mage, saying nothing.

"—for letting me in. Please take care of her," taking another gaze at the former rainwoman inside, the ice mage bowed slightly and walked to the wood.

Porlyusica watched the man walked away and mumbled, "I can't believe I _even_ let a gloom human entered my hut for the sake of a girl,"

.

**_to be_ _continued_**

* * *

**a.n.** Fourth chapter. Phew. Finally the man visited the woman, though sadly they didn't actually met (please don't throw the table at me).

Review? ^^


	5. Sneaked

"Good morning, Porlyusica-san,"

The old healer stopped her sweeping work outside the hut, and turned to see Wendy with two humans and two exceeds. Some new flowers on the young dragon slayer's hand.

"I don't recall I asked these lots of people to enter my hut," Porlyusica gave them an annoyed look.

"I told you bringing them here is not a good idea, Wendy," the white exceed sighed.

Wendy sweatdropped, "W-well, Gajeel-san and Levy-san said that they want to visit Juvia-san, s-so—"

"I only called you to come, Wendy, not to bring companions," Porlyusica sternly said.

"But, we haven't seen Juvia for a while so—" Levy tried to speak.

"No is a no,"

"Everyone was given three minutes, why can't we?" Lily defended.

"I told you I'm not interested in visiting her. She's not gonna die that easily," Gajeel said absent-mindedly as he started to head back.

"Ah, NO! You can't go now!" Levy pulled the older dragon slayer's arm as she bowed down to the healer. "Please, Porlyusica-san, let us visit Juvia for a while,"

"Please, Porlyusica-san…" Wendy sincerely asked too.

.

.

Juvia was sitting at the end of the bed. Porlyusica told her that from that day on, Wendy would be assigned as her healer. Personally, Juvia liked Wendy for her earnest personality. Not that she disliked Porlyusica, she highly respected the old healer, but she got along much better with Wendy, of course.

She slowly tried to stand again. Her legs wobbled from the pain of her wound, and she slumped down again. The familiar feeling of weakness washed over her. Somehow, it's not just physically, but she also felt a twinge sensation of being abandoned by the one she loved the most.

'_No way! Juvia has to concentrate! She has to recover fully!'_ she shook her head, trying her best to repel off any negative feeling, when suddenly the door creaked open. Soon, the sight of three humans and two exceeds came into view.

"J-Juvia-san! You're awake?!" the young healer ran across the hut and hugged the water mage, "I'm so glad, Juvia-san!"

"Wendy-ch—OWW!" Juvia made a painful voice when the her wound was stretched as Wendy hugged her.

"AHH! I'm so sorry, Juvia-san!" Wendy profusely apologized. Juvia winced and laughed a little.

"Well, I feel like I want to hug you too, but I guess it's too early," the bookworm approached the bed.

"Cih, told ya she's just going to be fine. Giihii…" the metal mage snickered.

"Levy… Gajeel-kun… You came to visit me…" Juvia beamed in happiness.

"Don't you forget about us," the black exceed and the white one fled to the side of their respective partners. Juvia smiled wider, "Of course you two will also come,"

"Everyone will so happy to hear that you're finally able to recover this far! We all hope you to go home soon," Levy sat on the bed and pat Juvia's shoulder, "Ah, actually, Jet and Droy also planned to come too, but Droy got a terrible stomach-ache for some excessive eating and Jet was compelled to look after him. Both also wish for your fast recovery,"

"Droy-san, is he fine?" Juvia asked in concern.

"You should worry over yourself before others," Gajeel bluntly spoke.

"It's just some ordinary excessive eating, so he would be fine," Lily continued the explanation.

"Wendy also has cast her healing spell so tomorrow he would be fine," Charle spoke as she helped Wendy changing the flowers.

Juvia nod, "That's good then,"

"Juvia-san, from today on, I will stay here to help you recover, I hope it doesn't bother you…" Wendy shyly said.

Juvia smiled, "Bother? Wendy-chan, I owe you my life, and now you're helping me again. Why should it become a bother? In fact, I need to thank you,"

"Juvia-san…", the young healer looked at Juvia's smiling face and feel a bit relieved. The comfortable silence befell the air.

"Oi, Juvia," the metal eater suddenly spoke as he approached the sitting water mage.

"What is it, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia looked up to her former fellow Phantom member.

"….. …."

"What is it, Gajeel?" Levy asked in her curiousity too. Another silence filled the room. Juvia recognized that there's something important the man was about to say.

"…. …. Nothing! Now that you're fine, I shall head back," Gajeel broke the silence and headed to the door.

Juvia blinked. _'Juvia was sure that Gajeel-kun has something important to say,'_

"Gajeel! You're so impolite! That's not how you visit someone!" Levy scolded and stood up from the bed.

"Shut up! Somebody has to go back to the guild and tell them good news about Juvia, isn't it?" the dragon slayer said nonchalantly.

"Uh… yes… indeed…" Levy looked a bit sad. Juvia turned to the other blunette, caught the slight disappointment in her eyes and quickly understood.

"Gajeel-kun, don't you dare to leave Levy to cross the wood all by herself!" Juvia stated, made her fellow Phantom member stopped dead on his track.

"What did you say?!" he turned his head.

"J-Juvia…" the bookworm hesitantly turned her gaze between the two former Phantoms.

"I said, if you want to go back to the city, you should take Levy with you since Wendy-chan and Charle will stay here and—"  
"No, it's fine, I can take care of myself!" Levy quickly refused.

"Now that you mention it, I heard that the wood is also inhabited by Vulcans," Lily added.

"I told you it's fine!" Levy refused again. Indeed she had a petite figure, but she disliked being protected because of that. Not to mention, she got somehow nervous just being with Gajeel, even though Lily was around.

The metal dragon growled, "What a pain in the ass," he strode back, grabbed Levy's petite figure and slumped her over his shoulder, made her screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN!" she slapped Gajeel's back but to no avail. Her face was as red as tomato as Gajeel walked to the door. The white exceed remembered something, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Happy has a good phrase for something like this,"

"'They _lllliiiiikkkkeee_ each other!' Isn't it?" the black exceed grinned widely as he followed the couple out of the hut.

Both Juvia and Wendy giggled at the scene, when suddenly Wendy turned to the window.

"What is it, Wendy-chan?" Juvia asked as she turned to the window too.

Wendy blinked for some times as she saw a familiar silhouttee behind a tree, several meters from the window. The young healer smiled, "Juvia-san is a very lucky person, isn't it?"

"Eh?"

.

* * *

"I am sure you can put me down, Gajeel!" Levy scolded as they walked to the wood. The said man absentmindedly dropped the petite girl, rather carelessly. The bookworm stumbled on her feet, "Gajeel! Seriously!"

"That's why you failed on S-class exam, Shrimp!" the dragon slayer walked away.

"S-Shut up!" Levy retorted, a small tint of pink creeped on her cheeks, "A-And don't leave me behind!" the petite figure ran to catch up with the man.

A black exceed sighed at the sight, as he floated to Gajeel's side, "What were you trying to say to Juvia, Gajeel?"

The stoic man said nothing as Levy finally approached the two.

"It's rather unusual to see you act like that," Levy remarked, "What's wrong Gajeel?"

The said man remained silent as he stopped his steps, "I'd thought I need to say something about him," he turned his head to the left and gazed intensely to the tree several meters from their stead. Both Levy and Lily followed the gaze and gasped.

"Gray!"

The ice mage turned his head, but refused to say anything.

"You should've told us that you were going to visit her! She would be a lot more happier! And you know? She's awake now!" Levy cheerfully said as she approached Gray.

"I knew that," Gray simply stated, with no change in expression.

Being someone who grew up together with Gray in the guild, Levy knew that something was off with the ice mage, "… Gray?"

Silence filled the wood until some more minutes.

"Leave him alone, shrimp!" Gajeel pulled the collar of Levy's shirt and dragged her away, of course, with a racket of scolds from the bookworm. The almighty dragon slayer decided not to intervene between the ice mage and water mage. Not that he didn't care, but because he knew that he didn't have what it takes to give people some relationship advice. He glanced back to the girl he was dragging, certainly the one who gave him some problems without she even realized.

"Let me go, Gajeel!"

"No,"

"What?!"

"I said no!"

Lily sighed at the scene, "Here we go, again,"

Gray snickered as he watched them walked away, "Get a room, you two,". He stared back to certain window of the healer's hut, once again confirming that the water mage had fully awake by seeing her silhouttee, then also walked back to the city.

.

* * *

Juvia stared into the darkness from the window. Indeed, she was very happy that everyone was concerned about her, but she couldn't help but wonder why her beloved ice mage never visit her. She used to think that maybe the ice mage held some feeling for her, but then again she never heard him said so.

Juvia tried to block off the sadness that started to come to her again. She moved her body to lean closer to the window but it caused her wound to stretch and she winced in pain. She was undergoing Porlyusica's new method of healing which combined Porlyusica's healing potion and Wendy's healing skill. Somehow she could feel her wound recovered faster by using the method but the pain is still almost unbearable.

"Juvia-san! Are you okay?" Wendy came to bed's side, a look of concern on her face.

"It's okay, just a slight pain because of my carelessness," Juvia smiled to the young dragon slayer.

"Really?"

"Yes…" the water mage tried to assure her fellow guild member. Even though it's almost too much for her, she was still able to take it. She didn't want to make Wendy worried about her.

"Well… of you say so…" Wendy still wavered in her voice, "A-anyway, Juvia-san…" Wendy was fidgeting on her feet when Juvia turned to face her.

"Is there something wrong, Wendy-chan?"

The younger mage spent another minute to glance between the floor and the bed, "A-anoo… I wasn't able to tell you earlier but… t-thank you so much… for protecting me," Wendy bowed deeply to the water mage.

Juvia blinked.

"Because Juvia-san protected me, Juvia-san was exposed to the explosion,"

Juvia slightly smiled.

"I-I was afraid to apologize, s-since I was the one who made Juvia-san suffered. I-I'm sorry!"

Juvia shifted and take Wendy's hand so the younger mage sat on the bed beside her. Juvia then put both of her hands on Wendy's shoulder and the dragon slayer looked up to her with a solemn face. "You know, Wendy-chan, I'm so happy,"

"Eh?" Wendy was taken aback by Juvia's words.

"I'm so happy that you care about me this much. Not only you, but also everyone, I'm so happy that everyone cares about me,"

"Juvia-san…"

"I guess my choice to join Fairy Tail was right," Juvia chuckled. "I guess I should thank Gray-sama for opening my eyes about what nakama is and—" suddenly Juvia's heart clenched at hearing her own lips saying 'Gray-sama' all of sudden.

Wendy stared at Juvia as the water mage's arms flail down and a solemn expression came into her face. The young dragon slayer swore she saw a little tears pooled on the water mage's eyes. "Juvia-san…"

"It's okay. He must have something important to do, like the others who can't visit me," Juvia pushed herself to smile. "Don't worry about that, okay?"

"Juvia-san…" Wendy was about to explain what she'd seen behind the tree in the afternoon when the water mage eagerly changed the topic.

"A-anyway, Wendy-chan, how's the guild doing these days? Tell me? Did Nab-san succeed on his first job?"

Porlyusica watched the whole scene as she approached the two, "It's not a good thing to judge. Everyone has a reason that others may not understand,"

"Porlyusica-san?" Juvia blinked.

"And, don't speed up more than the time allows," the elder stated as she walked back to her table.

Wendy smiled as she figured out the meaning, "Yes," '_There must be a reason why Gray-san didn't pay Juvia-san a direct visit, and I don't have the right to say anything. I hope everything will be alright though,'_ Wendy thought to herself.

Juvia turned to the young healer, "Eh? What?"

.

.

**_to be continued_**_..._

* * *

**a.n. **It's been a while since I update, sorry... I got some issues to deal with for the entire week. Thank you for all your support, and I promise that I will definitely finish this story. Next chapter will be telling you about solving the misunderstanding between our favorite couple (oops, i spoil it!). Hang in there with me, okay?

Oh yeah, here comes Gajeel and Levy, one of the couple I cheer :D

Review? ^^


	6. Corrected

The star had risen on Magnolia's dark sky when Erza opened the guild's door. She was just back to the city after finishing her mission when she ran to Lucy and Natsu on her way. Somehow the encounter had continued with a visit of Team Natsu on Lucy's apartment, minus Gray.

Erza scanned the room, earning _'okaerinasai'_ from everyone as she walked into the guild. She saw the Fairy Tail's ice mage sitting at the bar, alone and all silent. Just as perfect as she wanted the condition to be. She approached the man as she waved to the smiling barmaid, "Just as I thought, you're here, Gray,"

The man turned back in surprise and quickly sighed, "Erza, you surprised me,"

"Which one is more surprising, Juvia or me?" Erza said absent-mindedly as she sat beside him.

"W-which one, you said?" the ice mage was confused.

Erza's face turned into stern look, "I heard about the last mission,"

"Oh,"

The scarlet beauty stared to the bar, "Such a high price for a mission,"

The ice mage frowned, "She's awake now, so don't worry,"

"Of course I'm worried, but—" Erza stopped a bit, "—guess it's nothing compared to your worry,"

Gray didn't answer. He twirled the ice inside his glass absent-mindedly.

"I heard from Lucy that you haven't visited her. Is that right?" the armored woman asked, but she still earned no single answer from the ice mage.

Erza sighed. She then turned to face her fellow team member. "I know you feel guilty for letting her injured so badly. I also know that Wendy harbors the same guilty feeling too. The difference is, Wendy has been able to face it, but you haven't,"

"First of all, I was the one who asked her to come along," Gray stated, "I… don't know how to face her,"

Erza looked at the ice mage, feeling the burden he had.

"I visited her on the first day after the incident, but Porlyusica banned me,"

Erza blinked, "Wait. So you _did_ visit her?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't see her,"

"S-Sorry, so I got wrong information,"

Gray shook his head. Erza might me scary, but he also knew that he could trust her. Especially, when it's related with certain water mage, "At first, I was angry to Porlyusica for not letting me see her. But the more I think of it, the more I feel confused,"

"Gray…"

"I promised her I will protect her, but I couldn't keep it," Gray stated. The guild was as noisy as always, but Erza heard his voice as if the world was silent.

.

.

_Flashback_

"We did it!" Juvia squealed in delight. "With this, core system won't work again,"

"Just like what I thought, this core system is vulnerable to water," Gray grinned.

Both Juvia and Gray were finally able to dismantle the core system of the secret weapon factory. Soon after, all machines stopped working.

"But, anyway, Gray-sama…" Juvia said rather hesitantly.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Juvia must say that this is too easy. It feels strange,"

Gray suddenly also felt something was off, "Now that you mention it, we didn't see many guards in our way here,"

"Did we get it wrong? Is this really the core system?" Juvia pointed the broken machine. It consisted of a set of some big eye-shaped monitors, every eyeball previously gave them a view of working machine somewhere. Gray previously cracked the core system and Juvia use her water to fill the crack, making it slightly exploded and smoked, then shut down.

"No, according to the information, this is the core system," Gray stepped closer to the broken core. Juvia followed him, her S-rank's intuition told her that something was definitely wrong.

Gray examined the eye-shaped monitors, and realized that there was one monitor with different color. He stretched his hand to touch it when suddenly Juvia grabbed his hand and pulled him backward rather roughly. "Juvia? What's wrong?" he turned to look at the water mage and found her serious look toward the broken core.

Juvia take a step forward and let out her water whip, "Step back, Gray-sama,"

The broken core slowly transformed into something a lot bigger, and let out a loud roar. Gray stepped in front of the water mage.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"It's the duty of us men to protect women. Not the opposite," Gray made the seal of ice magic, half expecting to hear Juvia's squeal of delight, which wasn't even heard. _'If Juvia's being this serious, then this thing must be very strong,'_ Gray thought to himself. "Don't worry Juvia, I will definitely protect you,"

_End of Flashback_

.

.

"I heard from Natsu that you finally defeated the big thing all by yourself," Erza stated, as she walked side by side out from the guild with Gray.

Gray chuckled a little, "Juvia also supported me with her magic. For something that powerful, it's hard for me to defeat it alone,".

"Then? I'm sure Lucy told me about 'self-destructive' thing,"

"Soon after we defeated it, we saw the remains of the broken core was shining and some alarms was beeping about self-destruction. We ran outside and rejoin Natsu and the others on our way out," Gray stopped his step near the intersection. He was going to go forward and Erza to the left, to the Fairy Hills. Even so, he decided to continue, "Soon after we got out of the factory, it exploded,"

Erza stopped by his side, listening carefully.

"After the big explosion, we ran again because there were lots of random explosion here and there," the ice mage closed his eyes. He still remember it perfectly. "Juvia was running by my side, when she suddenly screamed Wendy's name and…"

Erza understood the rest. Lucy had told her what happened next.

"She was there by my side, yet I failed… to protect her…" Gray's fist tightened as he gritted his teeth due to tremendous guilt.

"I see… So that's the complete story," the scarlet haired mage saw the raven haired one nod. "Do you regret it?"

Gray turned his head to the S-rank mage.

"Why don't you tell her? All your regret about what happened," Erza stood on the intersection, ready to leave.

"I thought I told you I don't know how to face her," Gray slightly annoyed by his teammate's words.

"If you don't tell her, next time she may do it again, something as reckless as she did," Erza heaved and turned to her fellow team member, "And we never know whether she's going to survive afterwards,"

Gray was taken aback, "Erza…"

"Sorry, but, Lucy told me that Natsu and her found you near the hut, and this morning, Levy too, according to Lucy. Is it safe for me to conclude that actually you _indirectly_ visit her everyday?"

"I hate to hear that but, yeah… that's somehow… true… "

"You worry about her the most, don't you?"

"Well… 'the most' is somehow… I don't know, exaggerating?"

Erza smiled a bit, "Well, whatever you said... But you know, Gray, if you told her something good, she will be more cautious for her own safety," the Great Titania smiled to see the perplexed face of the ice mage. "Besides, isn't it already time? For you to decide what your feeling is,"

Silence enveloped them for some minutes.

"Actually, Erza…" the man suddenly said, "I have _directly _visited her two days ago," he cleared his throat, "And then today, I was planning to visit her too,"

Erza's eyes grew big, "You what?"

"Yeah, you heard me, Erza,"

The scarlet-haired maiden blinked, "Then it means that I really got you wrong… Sorry, Gray… I am really fed with false information," she sighed and sweatdropped, feeling embarrassed, "I guess Lucy and Natsu didn't know about it,"

"No, they're not completely wrong,"

"Huh?"

"I visited her, but again, I didn't meet her because she was fast asleep," Gray plainly stated. "There she was, so peaceful in her sleep, like nothing bad has happened," the ice mage scratched the back of his head, "And about today, I was planning to visit her when I saw Levy and Gajeel entered the hut, and knowing those two, I bet the three minutes would go too fast. That's why I'm planning to visit her tomorrow morning, and use the three minutes wisely,"

Erza looked confused, "Three minutes what?"

"Porlyusica-san only let us visit her three minutes in a day, after that, she will kick you out,"

Erza held back a chuckle, "Somehow I can imagine that,"

Gray continued, "I feel so relieved when Porlyusica-san told me that she has opened her eyes and all. Somehow, I feel grateful just seeing her fine like that,"

Erza let out a chuckle, "That's so out of your character,"

Gray laughed a little, "Isn't it?", then back to his solemn face, "But still… somehow, I still don't know how to face her after everything,"

"Aren't you saying that you will visit her tomorrow?"

"Visiting and facing are very different, Erza,"

'_He thinks too much!' _Erza thought to herself, "Actually, I don't see why you can't face her,"

The man turned his gaze to the night sky, "To be honest, I don't see why too,"

"Huh?! So why are you—"

"I don't really understand, but it feels like a tremendous guilt for letting _someone_ _like her_ experience such a thing. Like I can't bring myself in front of her. I don't know. Embarrassment? Fear? Can't name it. Especially after such a promise I made," Gray sighed, "That's why I'll just visit her and I'll go with whatever that may happen,"

'_Just _'someone-like-her'_, huh?'_ Erza sighed, "Correction, Gray, it's not mere 'someone-like-her' but 'someone-special-like-her', right?"

"Special what?"

'_Mavis, This guy is helpless!' _Erza noted slightly annoyed, "If she's not special, I bet you're already grinning in front of her, asking her to forgive you or something,"

Gray's eyes widened, something was clicked in his head but he couldn't point out, "What?"

Erza was finally annoyed, "You love her, stupid!"

The ice mage blinked dumbfoundedly, "Er… _WHAT?!_"

The awkward silence filled the air as certain ice mage's jaw dropped to the ground. He locked his gaze at the scarlet-haired mage, as the said mage stared tiredly at him. Both of them were preoccupied with thought, Gray, who was unable to believe Erza's word, and Erza, who was unable to believe the denseness of her fellow team member. No one knew what to speak.

"Oh, here you are, Gray," a familiar voice startled the two mages. They quickly turned to the voice and saw a small figure walked to their direction.

"Master!"

"Jii-san,"

"Yo, Erza, I heard that you've finished the mission, eh?" Makarov walked with a wide smile plastering his face. Erza nodded and smiled.

"Good as always, Erza," then the old man turned to the ice mage, "Anyway, I've been looking for you, Gray,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I'd like you to go for a mission early in the morning. They need an ice mage to help them, and it's an 'urgent' business,"

"What's so urgent? And I have an important plan tomorrow, Jii-san,"

"Please, Gray, I can only count on you," the old-man made a pleading face, "Trust me you won't regret it,"

"But…" Gray sighed as Erza smiled bitterly.

"Should I do this instead, Master?" Erza offered.

"No, Gray is the only one who can help the client," Makarov shook his head, "If it's you Gray, I know you will finish it in barely a day. Please trust me like I trust you, my child,"

Gray exchanged gaze with Makarov, seeing his determination and decided that he wouldn't be able to say no, "...Fine,"

"Gray... Master—" Erza was about to say something when Gray waved his hand stopping her.

The sixth master of Fairy Tail smiled, "Come to this address," he handed a fondled paper of request to Gray, "It's a very simple but delicate mission, so please be careful,"

Gray nodded, "Anyway, what's the mission about?" he was about to unfold the paper when Makarov stopped him.

"Oh, and Gray,"

"Yeah?"

The old man withdrew his hand, "Make sure you use the reward wisely. And thanks!" he quickly spun around and disappear in the night.

"It's strange," Gray blinked as the Makarov walked further, then he unfolded the paper. Him and Erza read the request paper carefully and stopped at the red ink letters written by Fairy Tail's master: 'REMEMBER THE DETAILS AND MAKE ONE FOR ME LATER!'.

Both Gray and Erza sweatdropped.

.

* * *

"It's done," Wendy smiled to Juvia who winced from to time. "Is it still so painful?"

Juvia smiled weakly, "No, it's much less painful now, just… sometimes it stings, but then disappear again," the water mage slowly stood and carefully touch her wound site. She fully realized about the absolutely visible scar she'd got, but she knew she was lucky enough just for being alive after such injury. Being alive was the most important thing after all.

"Juvia-san, I will go after Porlyusica-san to pick some herbs on the forest. I hope we don't take long," Wendy cheerfully stated as her white exceed companion floated beside her.

Juvia nod and smiled, "Be careful Wendy, Charle,"

"Take care and don't do anything reckless," Charle flatly spoke, earning a scold from the young healer. Juvia giggled and nod, as the arguing partners made their way to the door.

Soon after she was alone, Juvia stood up by her bed and straightened the cover. As she made her bed (so slowly, of course), her mind trailed back to the same person over and over. She couldn't help but feel sad every time she realized that her beloved Gray-sama didn't care enough to visit her again. She'd been half expecting him to suddenly run into the hut soon after the news of her recovery had been spreaded. _'Gajeel-kun must have told the guild, Juvia is sure,'_

Quickly, she shook her head, trying her best not being distracted by some bad thought. Even though it's hurt to realize that her beloved didn't return her feeling, she knew everything would be fine. Well, everything must be fine after all.

Juvia walked slowly to the door hut and opened it. For the first time since she entered the hut, she saw the outside world again. The former S-class mage carefully stepped out of the hut and let the wind blew her beautiful long hair. The lower part of her gown slowly flew as she walked further. Standing on the grass field between the hut and the wood, she stared to the blue sky. Some birds appeared on her sight and chirped. Juvia smiled. She was never bored with the sight of clear sky. The blunette closed her eyes and tried her best to feel the sunlight as much as possible, only to find her mind reeled back to certain person.

The water mage opened her eyes and stared at the sky, _'What is Gray-sama doing right now?'_

"I see you're getting so much better now,"

Surprised, Juvia turned to the source of the voice and saw a beautiful scarlet-haired mage walked to her direction, "Erza-san!"

"Long time no see, Juvia," Erza stepped closer to her and hand over her a bundle of flowers, "It seems like you've recovered,"

Juvia smiled as she accepted the gift, "Thank you, Erza-san, it's so beautiful," Juvia stared at the flowers on her hand, admiring the beauty of blue daisies and lilies arranged into one. "I may need some more time to fully recover, but I feel so much better now. Thank you for coming and visit me, Erza-san,"

"Don't mention it. Actually I was planning to visit you together with Alzack and Bisca but Asuka-chan got a fever last night, so… they send you their regards. Please forgive them,"

Juvia quickly shook her head, "It's completely fine with me, Erza-san. And anyway, maybe Wendy-chan should go to see Asuka-chan too,"

"Yes, I have met Wendy and Porlyusica-san earlier on my way here and I asked her to go to Alzack's house,"  
"I hope Asuka-chan is fine," Juvia stared back at the sky.

The older mage pat her shoulder, "It's Wendy we're talking about, so Asuka-chan will be alright,"

Juvia looked back at Erza's assuring face and nod, smiling brightly, "Yes, Erza-san. Wendy-chan is amazing. She saved my life,"

Erza stood in silence. She was about to say something when suddenly Juvia spoke, "Let's go in, Erza-san. I will make tea and change the flower," the water mage slowly turned back to the hut and opened the door.

"Uh… Yes…" Erza carefully answered as she followed the blunette into the hut. Juvia was heading to Porlyusica's small kitchen when Erza decided to stop her.

"Juvia, there's something I'd like you to know,"

Juvia stopped for a while and turned to Erza, before slowly resuming her step to the kitchen, "What is it, Erza-san?"

"It's about Gray,"

Juvia finally stopped for sure.

"I know it's not my business, but I want you to know something about him,"

.

.

**_to be continued._**

* * *

**a.n. **Cliff-hanger. Ouch! Well, just the moment Gray decided to visit her... okay, don't throw anything to me :p  
And about Erza, seeing the scene between her and Gray during Grand Magic Games, I knew that she is the perfect figure to help Gray realize 'the thing'.

Very very big thanks for SkyDragonSlayer, BrigitteoO, Medaka-chan, Darkhope, WednesdaySnow and Summer Eclair for the review ^^ I really appreciate it! _Ganbarimasu!_

Anyway, realizing that we failed to protect someone dear to us is really vexing, because I did experience it. It's a mixed feeling between fear of rejection (because of the failure, especially after we promised to protect him/her), and an urge to meet that dear someone. Though we knew that the he/she will always forgive us, but somehow, the guilt makes us upset to ourselves. I hope I show it well inside this story :)

After this, everything will be smoother for our dearest couple ^^

Review? ^^


	7. Healed

_The story so far:_

_Juvia woke up from her coma, unfortunately she fell asleep when Gray finally visited her.  
Gray was still consumed with guilt, but he finally decided to visit Juvia once again.  
But Makarov had another plan for the ice mage, so it's up to Erza to back Gray up..._

.

* * *

"I know it's not my business, but I want you to know something about him," the scarlet-haired mage's words stopped Juvia's step completely. The blunette turned around to face her.

Erza cleared her throat, "But first of all, thanks for protecting Wendy. I'm very grateful,"

Juvia slowly shook her head, "Don't mention it Erza-san, it's natural for Juvia to protect Wendy-chan,"

The older woman blinked, "Okay, but still, thank you,". Seeing slight nod from the water mage, Erza continued her words, "And about Gray, he is…"

Juvia contemplated whether she wanted to hear about the ice mage or not and she decided, _no_. "It's okay, Erza-san. Gray-sama must be too busy so he doesn't have time to visit Juvia here," as she walked back to the kitchen.

"No, you got it wrong!"

This time, Juvia didn't stop her legs. She skillfully took a little kettle and began to make the tea.

"Juvia?" Erza understood easily the drastic change in Juvia's attitude. The usual Juvia would bounce happily everytime Gray's name was mentioned. _'She is obviously feeling abandoned! That stupid Gray!'_ Erza screamed in her head.

'_But wait, he _was_ planning to visit her today, if not for the request from master. It's definitely not my style to interfere with people's affair but this condition is irritable for my high sense of justice!'_ Frustrated, Erza squeezed her forehead.

The other girl was still busy with the tea, doing her best not to let sadness washed over her.

Seeing Juvia's face, Erza couldn't help it, she inhaled and exhaled slowly then decided to tell her, "Gray always visits you everyday,"

Juvia's hand movement stopped as she was about to pour the tea into some cups.

"He never visit you _directly_ like the others, but he always sees you—"

Erza's words were cut off because the water mage suddenly shook her shoulder like crazy, "What do you mean? What happened to Gray-sama? Why did you say he never visit Juvia _directly_?!" the water mage squeaked in fear, "Always sees Juvia? What does it means? Does it means something happen to… ... Oh no! Please tell Juvia that Gray-sama is still alive! Don't tell me that he's somehow being a ghost Juvia can't see!"

"… … Uh… …"The scarlet-haired woman sweatdropped and blinked a couple times. _'So actually, Juvia is still as caring as ever about Gray, huh?'_. She slowly took Juvia's hand on her shoulders and smiled a little, "_That_ Gray is fine, healthy and _alive_. He just… never meet you directly, but, seeing you from the outside,"

And the blunette was left speechless, "Eh?"

"Everyday,"

Juvia dropped her hands as she tried to process the information, "Gray-sama does?"

"I heard that he always stands by the wood over there," Erza pointed the window by the bed Juvia'd been using. Several metres across the window, some big trees stood up. She looked at the wide-eyed water mage who stared at the trees through the window, then smiled softly.

Juvia recalled some occasions when she heard weird sounds by her window, and Wendy's comment after she looked through her window the previous day, _'So maybe it's Gray-sama, but….'_, "But why didn't he visit Juvia directly then?"

Erza looked away slightly, "His guilty toward you is too unbearable,"

Juvia's eyes widened in wonder, "Guilty?"

"He felt guilty for not being able to protect you,"

The water mage was taken aback, "B-but he doesn't have to…"

"I heard that he promised to protect you, right? When you fight the machine before that incident,"

Juvia tilted her head, "If Juvia remembers correctly, yes…"

"So, doesn't it explain everything?"

Juvia was still unsatisfied, "But why?"

Erza shook her head, "Just try to reverse the order. If you're in his position, somehow I feel like you will do exactly what he's doing right now,"

That last statement surprised the blunette. "Erza-san…"

"You two are somehow very alike,"

"Juvia and Gray-sama are?"

The scarlet haired mage sighed again as she was wondering why did she even butt in this matter. Somehow she felt like Mira and her legenday match-making. "Anyway, Juvia,"

"Y-yes?"

"Gray has very bad ability in speaking about his feeling. When you meet each other, please let him finish what he wants to say to you, will you?" _'Do I become someone's mother or something?' _Erza mentally smacked her head, but couldn't help but helping those two.

Juvia blinked. One. Two. Three. "So… Gray-sama actually cares about Juvia?"

"Juvia, please don't ask me to explain what I've explai—" the Great Titania shot a look to Juvia, only to find Juvia's eyes slowly changed into heart-shape, her hands entwined together in front of her, and soon serial of squeals filled the hut. Erza could see clearly that Juvia was suddenly being consumed with tremendous happiness, a complete contrast from her cold attitude earlier.

Erza shook her head. _'Am I in position to help others' love affair anyway?'_. She took a glance at the non-stop-squealing water mage, then suddenly Juvia screamed in pain. She sighed hard as she saw the water mage holding her wound site.

The armored mage helped Juvia to sit on the bed, "Actually, Juvia…" Erza hesitantly spoke, "… … uh…"

Juvia winced, but she managed to asked, "Yes?"

"Gray has… … vis… visit…" the beautiful Titania was arguing with herself abot telling Juvia that Gray had _directly_ visited her once when she was asleep. And her conclusion is, _no_. She wouldn't interfere any further. Besides, Juvia would certainly be happier to know about it from Gray than from her.

Erza cleared her throat, "Gray has… has… has visited the guild to take a mission _t-today_. A simple one, though, at least that's what I heard," '_A little lie is not that fatal, he is taking a mission anyway,' _Erza concluded.

Juvia blinked, then smiled, "Is it? It's good then,"

"Y-Yeah. And, that's it, I'll take my leave," Erza started to walk to the door.

"Erza-san!"

"Y-Yes?" Erza looked back to the water mage to find one of the most genuine smile she's ever seen.

"The tea is ready, won't you enjoy it with me for a while?"

.

* * *

The water mage stood alone in the hut, staring at the blue flowers she had placed on the vase next to the bed. Deep inside, she felt guilty for having negative thought about certain ice mage. Soon after Erza left, she tried to place herself in Gray's stead, and she found out that the armored mage was right. _'If Juvia was in Gray-sama's position, Juvia may also do the same thing,'. _The water mage smiled to herself, _'Juvia will try her best to give Gray-sama all the time he needs before he's ready to face her,'. _Then she frowned, _'Juvia hopes it will be soon though,'_

And then she beamed again, _'But the fact that Gray-sama is actually thinking about Juvia is heart-melting!' _. The water mage was filling the air with happy squeals and pink floating hearts when the door creaked open. Juvia turned around and see the old healer came in, "Welcome back, Porlyusica-san,"

The old healer paid her a glance, but didn't bother to answer as she walked to her table and put a basket, full of herbs. Porlyusica turned back to her, quickly recognized the drastic change in her attitude. The water mage was full of smiles and the twinkles in her eyes gave Porlyusica some signs of recovery. "Let me look at your wound again," the old healer stated.

The smiling Juvia nod and lied on the bed, as the old healer thoroughly examined her, from head to toe, searching for any abnormality possible. Porlyusica spent longer time inspecting her closing wound, and then came in conclusion.

"Juvia, I think you can go home tomorrow,"

"Eh? Really?" Juvia smiled in surprise.

"I will make you some more healing potions and I will tell Wendy how to help you to use it soon after she's back,"

The water mage almost jumped in joy. '_First was Erza's explanation, second is this! Aww… Juvia's so happyy!'_

"Remember to apply the potion _everyday_ until you fully recover,"

"Yes, Porlyusica-san!"

Porlyusica took a look at wide-smiled beauty, "Aren't you in high spirit today?"

Juvia was surprised and quickly revised her attitude, "J-Juvia is sorry, Porlyusica-san…"

"Not that I'm complaining about it, but don't stretched your body too fast or your wound may be reopened again,"

"Yes, Juvia will be careful,"

The old healer smiled a bit, "Anyway, Juvia… I don't think I can do anything with the scar,"

Juvia held her breath for some second, then slowly let it out, "Juvia is alive after such injury, Juvia can't ask for more,"

After some more seconds, the old healer slightly smiled, "I understand. Then I will tell the guild about your coming back,"

"Eh? No, Porlyusica-san, you don't need to—"

"So you plan to go across the wood inhabited by Vulcans in that state?"

"Uh… Juvia… No…"

"I'll ask Makarov to send someone to pick you up tomorrow,"

"… … Yes, thank you, Porlyusica-san,"

The healer stopped in her track, "Ah, and one thing,"

Juvia looked at the elder, "Yes?"

"Did Erza say something to you?" the healer somehow guessed that the change of the blunette was related with the armored mage.

Juvia beamed in happiness again, "Yes! Erza-san told Juvia that Gray-sama was actually thinking about her! Juvia is so happy to know that!"

Porlyusica stared at the squealing woman, at first she thought that letting her know about Gray would make her sad, but the sight in front of her said the opposite. _'I guess I was wrong. If I knew that she'll be this happy, I'd tell her sooner,'. _The healer stood up and walked to her table, "So Erza has told you that Gray visited you on the day when you opened you eyes, huh? At that time, you're already fell asleep, so he just sat there beside you, saying nothing... I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I thought it would make you sad and—"

"WHAT?!"

Porlyusica stopped her step and turned back to see a pure shocked face of the blunette, "Huh? She didn't say that?"

.

* * *

"Juvia is allowed to go home?!" Lucy jumped from her chair as soon as Makarov read the letter from Fairy Tail's legendary scary healer.

"It's written here," the old man showed the letter and everyone in the guild cheered in happiness.

"Thanks, Mavis, finally…" Lisanna wipe the slight tear on her eyes.

"Let's make a welcome home party for her in Fairy Hills!" Levy suggested.

"Oh, that's right, I'll bring as much booze as I can for her!" Cana rose to her feet.

"Cana, I don't think Juvia is allowed to drink for a while," Mira smiled.

"That's unfair! Why should you hold the party at Fairy Hills where boys can't enter?" Jet protested.  
"That's right, what's the meaning of party if it's only for girls? Let's have it here! Right, Happy?" Natsu added.

"Aye!"

"_That's _because Juvia should rest at home, which means, Fairy Hills!" Lucy retorted.

"But Fairy Tail is a home!" Natsu replied stubbornly.

"How about make an exception and let the boys enter Fairy Hills for once?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Entering girls' dormitory is a man!" Elfman shouted.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Erza smacked Elfman flat to the floor, made everyone screamed in horror. "Juvia will go back to Fairy Hills, and I won't let any male species to enter the dorm!"

"Male cat too?" certain blue neko asked jokingly, but soon being pierced by Titania's stern gaze.

"E-E-E-Erza-sama… The m-m-m-male cat… w-w-was kidding," Happy felt his whiskers shook in tremor. The dreadful silence filled the guild as Erza The Great continued to pierce the poor cat with her killing gaze.

Nobody dared to speak first.

"Cat is fine," Erza broke the silence. And the whole guild fell on the floor. "BUT HAPPY IS MALE!"

"I'm a cat!"

.

* * *

The sun was almost set when a raven haired man entered the gate of Fairy Tail's guild. He spent the whole afternoon finishing the quest as instructed by Makarov and was planning to report about it to the guild. Though he said 'simple', the reward was obviously a very good item. Gray shoved a tiny box of reward into his pocket.

'_Well, it had to be very good reward on the first place, because it was a really 'delicate' work,'_ he thought to himself. The mission was asking for an ice mage to make a sculpture of certain couple for their wedding. They wanted to have ice sculptures with very good details so it's too delicate for mere artist to shape the ice. He remembered the red ink letters he read on previous day and sweatdropped again, _'That pervert Jii-san, asking me to remember the details of bride's curve so I can make one sculpture of her for him,' _Gray sighed.

"BUT HAPPY IS MALE!"

Gray tilted his head as he walked across the guild's yard. _'As noisy as always,'_ he thought to himself as he entered the guild.

"Gray!" a voice greeted him. Certain blond mage and her pink-haired partner walked over to him, "Juvia is allowed to go home tomorrow!"

Gray's eyes widened. It's just a day and he's already missing important things?

"Good to hear, don't ya think, ice freak?" Natsu grinned at his rival, half expecting the ice mage to throw a fight to him. Afterall, he hated this version of Gray, 'Gray-with-immunity-to-insults'.

"Really? She's recovered?" was all Gray said. Natsu sighed, his rival hadn't recovered.

"Yep," Lucy smiled.

"It's really good to hear," the ice mage let out a breath and smiled slightly, even though deep inside he felt a big surge of relief washed over him.

Erza's voice quickly dominated the crowd inside the guild, "Then it's been decided! We will held the party on the FRONT YARD of Fairy Hills. NOT INSIDE the dormitory. Tomorrow, Reedus will be the one preparing transportation, since Juvia still couldn't walk very far. Next is to decide who will come with Reedus to pick her,"

Lucy quickly grabbed both Gray and Natsu, "We will go!"

"EEEHHH?!" both the ice and the flame shouted to her ears.

"We were in the same mission right? So it's just natural for us to be the one who pick her up. Happy, you go with us too," Lucy explained.

"Aye! It's been a while since I met Charle," the nekomander cheerfully agreed.

"Well I don't mind it though," Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"How about you Gray? You sure don't mind, right?" Lucy beamed at the still-shocked ice mage.

"… … Yeah…"

"Yosh! Levy-chan, do you have some book portraying beautiful wagon? Let's have Reedus paint it!" Lucy let go both Gray and Natsu's arm and ran toward her best friend.

Gray tried to shrug off his perplexed feeling as he trailed his gaze to the bar where the girls chat lively. _'Okay, let's see… How should I face her anyway?'_

"It's hard to face her, eh?" Natsu suddenly spoke beside him.

Gray turned to his rival with a surprised look on his face. _'T-This idiot, there's no way he has ability to see through me!'_

"I did feel the same when I failed to protect her," Natsu gazed at certain celestial mage who was laughing with Levy and Lisanna. Gray followed his gaze, still unable to believe his ears.

"But I did the opposite of what you're doing now," Natsu grinned as he turned to his rival. Gray's eyes widened. He remembered the day when Lucy was badly injured in one of their mission. At that time, Natsu was continously being angered by simple things and…

"And at that time, you did _THIS!_" the legendary Salamander suddenly punched the silent ice mage. He punched hard. _Very_ hard. Gray was thrown by Natsu's fist power across the room, breaking some tables and chairs in process. All activities inside the guild was stopped in instant. A black-haired dragon slayer put down his drink to savor the moment.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy strode to the fire dragon slayer, but soon stopped as she saw the serious look on his face. "Natsu…?"

"Come, Gray, like you came to me that day,"

The said man slowly stood on his feet and wiping the blood on the corner of his lips. He set his glare to his rival, "Stop kidding me, _NATSU_!" Gray landed a similarly powerful fist on Natsu. The said dragon slayer was thrown out of the guild, and soon the raging ice mage stepped outside.

"W-what happened with them? Natsuuu?" the blue exceed fled outside to see his partner finally stood on his feet again.

"What's with the lame punch, Gray? You usually punch like _THIS!"_

"Stop that! What happened with you two?" Levy was finally getting worried but a pat on her shoulder by certain metal eater stopped her from complaining further.

"Take your words _BACK!"_

"Oi, Erza, you don't try to stop them?" Cana tapped at Erza's shoulder, but the almighty Titania only continued to gaze at the fight before them. She has done her part for Juvia, now it's up to Gray.

"You won't win, _ICEBRAIN!_"

"Lucy? Is this really okay?" Lisanna turned to the celestial mage, who was on the same state as Erza.

"Like you'll win, _FLAMEBRAIN!_"

"Rivals are strange," the sixth master of Fairy Tail stepped forward, "As they fight each other, they also strengthen each other,"

"_I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!"_ both ice and flame shouted. For some moment, everyone was unable to make any further comment.

"If there's someone who may erase Gray's doubt, it's Natsu. Vice versa," Lucy finally spoke as the fight between her fellow team members continued. Another dragon slayer grinned in agreement at her comment.

"Can't believe those two _llllliiiiiikkkkeee _each other!"

"Don't ruin my wise words, Neko!"

.

.

**_to be continued_**

* * *

**a.n.** It's the 7th chapter! Yay! ^^ I am so happy and feel grateful for everyone who followed and favorited the story, and especially for the reviewers : BrigitteoO, animegirl115, Medaka-chan, Darkhope and SkyDragonSlayer, thank you, the story will unwrap all the answer you need one by one :)

I like the relationship of Natsu and Gray. Frienemy! Oh, and please look forward for the inevitable meeting of our favorite couple soon (do I spoil something?).

Feel free to give me a review :D


	8. Met

_The story so far:_

_Erza successfully made Juvia revise her thought about the ice mage. Soon, Porlyusica declared the coming-home of Juvia and the guild got excited. Gray found out that his meeting with Juvia was inevitable, and Natsu had a perfect way to erase his rival's doubt._

.

* * *

"You were crying in front of Porlyusica-san?" Juvia turned to the young healer. Both girls were sitting outside Porlyusica's hut, waiting for Lucy, who (as Makarov had said in his notice) was appointed to take them back to Fairy Hills.

"Yes," Wendy answered shyly, "I-I was so worried about you I couldn't help it,"

"We told Porlyusica that we just want to put the flowers we've brought from the guild, and suddenly Wendy cried, blurting about how she felt guilty and all. Personally I was surprised it worked," Charle explained further.

Juvia smiled and giggled, "So that's why you could enter the hut? Then Lucy was right when she mentioned about your special power,"

The younger girl tilted her head in wonder, "Special power?"

Juvia nod, "Yes, Wendy. A power to move people's heart. Lucy said that she found out about your power when you faced some Jiggled-Butt or something…"

"Ack! T-that's a _NIGHTMARE!"_ Charle shouted as she gave the humans a perfect horrified look.

"Ah… ahahaha…" Wendy laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

Juvia was about to ask about 'nightmare' Charle mentioned when she heard hustle sound from the wood. Soon a purple big boar appeared, pulling a wagon with skinny man with glasses on the front.

"Ooooiiii!" a shout from the sky was heard, and soon a glimpse of pink haired man and blue exceed were seen flying down to the hut. "Charleeee!" another cheerful voice was soon heard too.

"Natsu-san, Happy!" Wendy cheered. "You come to pick us too!"

"Reedus-san?" Juvia recognized the skinny man as the wagon stopped. It's a medium sized wagon with closed chamber for the passenger. Two doors with windows were attached to both of its side. The painter mage stepped down the wagon. "_Oui_, glad to see you again, Juvia-san. We come to pick you home,"

"Eh? Master told Juvia it'll be Lucy," Juvia stepped forward to the wagon as Happy skillfully dropped his partner beside the big boar.

"Yes Juvia, I'm here!" a voice was heard from inside the wagon. The door was opened and a blonde mage jumped off, "You get off too, Gray!"

Juvia's eyes widened as she heard the last word.

The celestial mage flicked her tongue, "Come on!" she half entered the wagon and pulled out the man Juvia had longed to see.

Inside her mind, Juvia loudly squealed and jumped in triumph, for her beloved finally came to see her.

'"_Gray has very bad ability in speaking about his feeling. When you meet each other, please let him finish what he wants to say to you, will you?"'_, the water mage remembered Erza's words. Juvia cleared her mind and tried her best to look calm and composed. She didn't know why she acted that way, dear Mavis, she didn't even know how to behave in front of the ice mage.

'_Juvia's conversation with Erza-san and Porlyusica-san is really affecting her, the more she realized that Gray-sama secretly cares about her, the more Juvia feels high! But Juvia has to wait for Gray-sama to say anything and finish it, right? Ooohh! This is so frustrating!' _Juvia mentally pulled her hair off. Part of her wanted to act naturally (which meaning was squealing and jumping in delight) and the other part of her wanted to see the ice mage's initiation.

'_And anyway… What's Lucy doing inside the wagon with ONLY Gray-sama?! Grrrr…. Love rival!'._ She was about to lose it when Lucy pulled the poker-faced man in front of her. "Okay, I will speak a bit to Porlyusica-san about your potion so please wait for a minute," Lucy let go of Gray's arm and ran to the hut, Natsu followed her, Reedus approached Wendy while Happy was busy fawning over certain white exceed, leaving both Juvia and Gray in their own awkwardness.

"Y-yo, Juvia, how do you feel today?" _'Lame!'_ Gray scolded himself.

"Uh… Juvia is feeling better… T-thank you…" _'What's with all these nervousness? Did Juvia always feel _this_ nervous?' _

Gray noticed that Juvia didn't even act her usual way toward him. The old Juvia will continuously so high on the cloud when he's around. _'I guess she must be disappointed in me,' _Gray sighed inwardly.

More awkward silence filled the air.

'_Unbearable,' _both ice and water mage thought.

"Anoo—" "You see—"

Both were surprised at their similar timing, then fell again into awkward silence.

'_Damn, this is really annoying,'_ Gray muttered in his head.

'_Erza-san, what do you think Juvia must do?'_ Juvia muttered silently.

Gray decided to speak first, "Juvia, you see…" he's struggling to find the right words as the water mage lifted her eyes to him. The ice mage take a step forward, "I—"

"Yosh! Hold this, popsicle!" Natsu suddenly popped out from nowhere and shove big metal basket to his chest, making him nearly fell down.

Gray's eyes widened at the ruined moment, "Natsu, _temeee_!"

"NO! Don't drop it!" Wendy screamed and hold the metal basket when Gray almost dropped it to chase Natsu.

"It consists of potions which Juvia will need, don't go crashing them!" Charle scolded. The ice mage groaned as he took back the metal basket and walked to the back of the wagon, putting the basket.

"Gray-samaaa~" the time when the ice mage was out of sight, Juvia squealed in delight. But soon, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Porlyusica-san?"

"It's time for you to go home. Please take care, and don't forget to use the potions,"

Juvia looked at the old healer with teary eyes, scowled a little then jumped to hug the healer. An action which was obviously not approved by the old lady.

"Juvia will visit you often! She promised!"

"Don't need that! Go away!"

.

* * *

Gray was frustrated like hell. Easily said than done. He was never nervous around girl. But the fact that Juvia had been so quiet intrigued him _a lot_. He looked at his rival in front of him who had his purple face on, burping every now and then, flailing on the window of the wagon. '_How did this idiot see through me?'_ the usually stoic ice mage sighed silently as he remembered the fight the day before.

.

.

_Flashback_

Both mages were lying flat on the grass, panting heavily. They are full of bruises but they didn't even wince. Their heads are opposite to each other.

"You… *_pant_* usually… *_pant_* punch harder!" the pink-haired one punched the air as he spoke.

"How dare… *_pant_* you say that… *_pant_* when you lose!" the raven-haired one retorted between his short breaths.

"WHAT?! *_pant_*… you're the… *_pant_* loser!"

"Admit it! *_pant_*… you…*_pant_* lose…"

"I'm NOT!" the pink-haired one sat up.

"You ARE!" the raven-haired one also sat up.

Soon, both crashed their forehead to each other, both were growling in annoyance. The spectators were already reduced to only two humans and one exceed.

"Just how long they're going to be like that? It's almost an hour already!" Lucy shook her head in wonder.

"Erza, it's unusual for you to keep silent during their brawl," Happy floated beside certain scarlet-haired mage as the fight between two frienemies continued.

"Yeah, it's too much already," Erza kept her gaze on the two younger mages. She was ready to requipped her sword when suddenly a loud bump was heard. Both Natsu and Gray punched on each other's faces at the same time. Not to mention, _hard_.

Lucy sighed as the two fighters was down. Happy quickly approached the fire dragon slayer.

"Oi… *_pant_* Gray,"

"*_pant_*… what,"

"Have you woke up? *_pant_*"

"Huh?*_pant_*"

"Should I... *_pant_*punch you more? "

The ice mage stared at the darkened sky. A star came into view. Then two. Three. Four stars. Gray smiled a bit, "No,"

"Face it, snowman… *_pant_*, you care about her… *_pant_*… more than you know,"

"Shut up!"

Two human girls and an exceed smiled at their conversation. The armored mage approached the two and put a bottle of potion on each fighter's palm. Both fighters looked up to her questioningly.

"That's a potion to heal minor injuries. All your bruises will be healed in no time," Erza explained.

"You really don't have to do that," Gray slowly sat up.

"Oho~, so you're okay meeting her with _that_ face?" Lucy snickered as she pointed Gray's full-of-bruises face.

"You _lllllliiiiikkkkeee _her!"

"Shut up!"

_End of Flashback_

.

.

"Let… meee… *_urp_*.. gooouurppp!" the loud Salamander was absolutely in hell too, with his nekomander patting his back.

"Ne, Lucy, why did you pulled Natsu inside the wagon anyway? You should have known that Troia isn't effective again," Happy dryly asked.

"W-W-Well, b-because, you know, t-the more the merrier! Ahahaha…" Lucy answered nervously.

Gray turned his head back at the window on his left which is partly blocked by the slumping body of certain flamethrower. Wendy sat on the front seat together with Reedus, being the guide to Fairy Hills. He guessed that Lucy didn't want to deal with the awkwardness between him and Juvia by herself, so she dragged the walking-matches inside the wagon too. The ice mage flashed a look to the water mage on his right, finding her locking her gaze to the outside through the window on her right side. He then turned his gaze to Lucy, who was sitting in front of Juvia and looking at him, mouthing _'speak to her!'_ over and over.

Sighing, Gray mouthed _'you speak to her!'_ and turned back to the window with flailing Natsu. Usually he would never prefer any seat near the burping flamebrain but right at that time he couldn't care less.

"J-Juvia, how's your wound?" Lucy finally asked the unusually silent water mage.

"Fine, Lucy. Please do not worry," the water mage nod and smiled slightly.

"O-okay, if you say so," Lucy gave up to melt the awkwardness.

Gray closed his eyes and sighed again, _'Lame, Lucy,'._ But then again, there he was, still had no idea how to melt the awkwardness. _'How come I turn into a coward?'_, the ice mage sighed (again).

"Oi, ice-cone, stop sighing!"

Gray's eyes shot opened. Instantly, he smack his rival's head, without even saying anything.

Natsu abruptly sat right up, "_T_-_Temeee_—ugh—*burp*"

"Natsuuu… pull yourself together!" the blue cat wailed over his partner. Gray flicked his tongue and Lucy sweatdropped.

No one caught the smile on certain water mage for seeing the scene, _'Gray-sama in nervous state, sutekiiii,'_

.

* * *

Late on the afternoon, the wagon stopped in front of the gate of Fairy Hills. With the help of Lucy, Juvia stepped down the wagon and was really surprised. The gate was decorated with lots of flowers in many shades of blue. Not only that, the yard of Fairy Hills were full of colorful tables and some grills. And what's best was…

"Welcome home, Juvia!" most of the guild members were there.

"E-Everyone…" Juvia put her palm on her lips, her heart was swelling with happiness.

"Come on, we will make barbecue for the party! It's a welcome home party for you!" Lucy said as she took Juvia's hand and led her to the front yard of Fairy Hills, where all their nakama and the master stood up. The other humans and two exceeds followed behind them.

Both girls stopped in front of a short man, "Welcome back Juvia," Makarov greeted his 'daughter'.

"Thank you, Master," Juvia slightly blushed.

"Yosh! Let the party begin!" Makarov shouted and the usual noise of Fairy Tail began. Everyone was busy preparing the barbecue. Well, not everyone, some people to be exact, while some others were involved in usual nonsense quarrels and brawls.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Shooby-doo-bop-ing!"

"Shut it, metalbrain!"

"What's your problem flamebrain?!"

"Juvia… You see…"

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Well…"

"Juvia! Juvia! Come with me! I'll show you my new books!"

"No boy's allowed to enter the dorm!"

"But Erza, you allow Happy!"

"Told you, I'm a cat!"

"Male cat!"

"Enter the girls' dorm is manly!"

"Shut up Elfman!"

"Well, Juvia, what I wanted to say is—"

"Wait! Juvia has to go with me to taste the dishes!"

"Let me taste it, Luce!"

"No, you're not tasting anything!"

"Wait! Spare me some booze!"

"No way! It's all mine!"

"Gray-sama? Sorry, what were you trying to say earlier?"

"Juvia! Help! The grill is burned!"

"Hey, where's the utensils go?!"

"Gajeel! You didn't eat them, did you?!"

"What's your problem, Shrimp?!"

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Ebi?"

"Just give me a moment to talk to her, will ya?"

"No way! I need Juvia to go with me!"

"Levy, I find the utensils!"

"It's me who found it!"

"No way! I saw it first!"

"Gray-sama, Ju—"

"Look at this Juvia! It's a barrel-shaped meat!"

"Natsu! Stop over-burning it!"

"But I like it hot!"

"Damn! Who's farted?!"

"Oops, sorry… guess I got the wrong flame… hehehe…"

"Gray-sa—"

"Juv—"

"Wait, who put strawberries on the grill?!"

"Any problem?"

"Nononono! Please spare me Erza-sama!"

"Gray! Stop freezing the cocktails!"

"Then stop frustrating me!"

"Don't boil it too, Natsu!"

"I like it hot!"

"_Karafuruu karafuuru, _shoobydoboopp!"

"Shut up, Gajeel!"

"Ack! Don't eat the grill!"

"Cool…Cool… Cooooolll!"

.

.

"They're sure enjoying their time…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Juvia is happy for seeing them all," Juvia's eyes were full of twinkle as she realized how much she missed the noisiest guild in the world. "Juvia missed Fairy Tail so much,". She glanced back to certain ice mage, the one who were trying to speak to her many times, but always failed. _'I guess everyone is too excited. Maybe next time, Juvia can talk freely with Gray-sama,'_

"Are~? Missing him?" Lucy followed Juvia's gaze and surprised the water mage.

"Ah! A-Anoo… Juvia wanted to speak with Gray-sama, but—"

Behind them, Lisanna giggled, "You will talk to him soon, I guarantee,". Lucy nodded as she held back a giggle.

Juvia blinked to see the giggling girl, _'Somehow, Juvia suddenly feels uneasy seeing them giggled,'_

"Juvia-san, are you alright?" Wendy appeared beside the water mage with a look of concern. Juvia smiled brightly, "Yes, Wendy, Juvia is feeling the best,"

The young healer smiled, "Then it's good, Juvia-san,"

.

* * *

It is almost ten pm when the party was over. Everyone was helping each other to clean the front yard of Fairy Hill, or the almighty Titania would eat them alive. Meanwhile, Wendy and Lucy were helping Juvia to reach her room on the second floor of the dorm.

Gray frowned at the sight of Juvia. In the end, he didn't even get a chance to speak to her _at all_. He cursed the silence when they were inside the wagon. He had all the time he wanted inside the wagon, and here? Everyone seemed to halt him _or_ her, everytime they're about to talk, _even_ when they stepped closer. It left the ice mage feeling frustrated. _'Just when I decided to talk to her with whatever the consequences!'_

"Oi, droppy eyes! Help me with this table!"

Gray turned to see the salamander trying his best to lift a heavy table, "What, squinty eyes? Got weaker, huh?"

Natsu dropped the table for hearing that, "What's your problem, stripper princess?!"

Gray ticked off, "All about you is problem, stupid torch!"

"DID I HEAR YOU FIGHT?!"

Both ice and flame suddenly shuddered, "No, Erza! We're best buddies!"

"Good. Now lift the table!"

"AYE!" the frienemies rushed to each edge of the table, counting together and lift it at the same time.

Gray was starting to move the big table together with Natsu when suddenly Wendy rushed out of the dorm. Her face was full of worries, "Gray-san! Juvia-san is…."

Gray felt his heart stopped beating for a second. He didn't even make any more words before he dropped the table and made Natsu also dropped it on his feet due to sudden impact. He didn't even notice the roar of the fire dragon behind. He didn't even notice that Titania-sama _didn't forbid him_ when he rushed into the girls' dorm. But he did realize certain blue exceed floated by his side, "This way, Gray!"

.

.

**_to be continued_**

* * *

**a.n. **Have you heard **'Juvia of The Great Sea'** composed by Yasuharu Takanashi? If I'm not mistaken, it's the soundtrack of the battle between Juvia and Meredy (Tenroujima Arc), also the battle between Fairy Tail and Oracion Seis inside Infinity Castle (Starry Key Arc). It has a very surprising upbeat melody and it's one of my favorite soundtrack from Fairy Tail! Yasuharu Takanashi's work is always amazing!

Oh, and next chapter is the conclusion. I will try my hardest to put the best ending. Stick with me just a little more, okay?

Review? ^^

**Oh and have you read manga chapter 334? Am I the only one who feel like my heart is shattered into pieces?! I cry! Mashima Hiro, what were you doing?! ToT (there's a possibility that it's just an ice clone... but still...)  
**


	9. Confessed

**a.n. Gray will not die!**

* * *

_Previously…_

_The ice and the water finally met each other, only to be trapped inside awkwardness. Gray was trying to speak to Juvia during the party but everyone continuously separated him from her. Not enough with his frustration, Wendy rushed outside Fairy Hills and mentioned Juvia's name…_

.

* * *

Juvia was standing inside her room, staring at certain ice mage portrait on her wall. Lucy and Wendy had left a couple of minutes ago, after convince her not to involve her recovering body with cleaning-after-party session. The water mage sighed, she wished she could talk to her Gray-sama, but she continuously being surrounded by the girls. Not that she's complaining, but she wished to talk to the ice mage too.

'_Aaahh… Gray-sama, Juvia wishes that you're not feeling guilty again, now that Juvia is fine,' s_he let out a squeal, _'Gray-sama worries over Juvia, sutekiiii~'. _Then she sighed. _'It's seems like Juvia has back to her old self, thanks to Erza-san and Porlyusica-san,'_

Juvia was still staring at the portrait, when suddenly somebody abruptly opened the door. "JUVIA!"

Juvia made a pure shocked face, "G-Gray-sama?"

The ice mage quickly turned to Juvia and sped up to her, "Juvia! Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yes…" somehow the look on the ice mage's face made her step backward.

"Really?! You're not feeling pain anywhere?!" Gray placed both his hands to Juvia's shoulder, his dark eyes surveyed her carefully.

Juvia sensed something was off, "N-No. Juvia is not feeling pain anywhere. What happened, Gray-sama?"

"Wendy said that—" Gray's word suddenly cut off by the sound of slammed door. Both mages froze, something was definitely wrong. The raven-haired man walked through the room and tried to open the door, only to find that it's locked from the outside.

"Could it be…?" Juvia carefully spoke.

"Damn, so they tricked us," Gray groaned in frustration. He pulled the holder many times but to no avail, "Argh! Now that I think about it, everyone was so eager to separate us in the party! Too eager! They tricked us!"

"Could it be…"

"Yeah, I can't believe _Wendy_ tricked me!"

"Gray-sama—"

Gray turned to the water mage, scratching the back of his head, unable to look at the girl's eyes, "Sorry, Juvia. Wendy suddenly said that—" then the reality struck him, _'Oh yeah, Wendy didn't even finish her words and I have already ran here!'_ Gray mentally smacked himself.

"—and Juvia are stuck together in one room?! Awww…!" Juvia squealed.

The last sentence surprised the nervous ice mage, "Eh?"

"Juvia doesn't know what happen but she's so happyyy!"

"Eh?" the ice mage dumbfoundedly stared at the squealing blunette. Pink hearts filled the air, and he couldn't believe his eyes. After the 'silent treatment' just several hours ago, especially.

"—it's also _su-te-kiii!_"

"J-Juvia?"

The high-spirited blunette abruptly stopped as she heard someone said her name. She was back to reality and finally realized the confused-looking ice mage in front of her. _'Oh, no! This is bad! Juvia lost her self control!' _she started to panick, "J-Juvia is… A-Anooo…. J-Juvia has a spare key, s-so she will look for it!"

The water mage quickly spun on her heels, too quickly, and suddenly winced. Her body shuddered at the sudden pain. Gray quickly recognized it and ran to her, "Hey, are you sure you're really okay?!"

Juvia bent her body to lessen the pain, "Yes,"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" she groaned as the pain shot her upper abdomen again.

Gray slightly shook his head and put one arm on the back of her shoulders and the other one behind her legs, then lift her up. Normally, Juvia would melt in happiness, but she was too preoccupied with her pain she didn't realize it. Gray put her down slowly on her bed, where she quickly curled to her side, trying to lessen the pain.

"Are you sure you're alright? Wait, I'll definitely make them open the door!" Gray shifted, when the girl grabbed his arm. "Juvia?"

"Don't tell them… please," Juvia panted slightly as she tried to lessen the searing pain. "Porlyusica-san has told Juvia… that she shouldn't have… s-streched her body… too fast…"

Gray turned to her and lower himself to the same level as the curled water mage.

"Juvia was told… that she has to be the one… who does the most… recovery… for herself," Juvia tried to hold off another groan, "That's why… Juvia… will be fine…"

'"_She is a very strong woman, even stronger than you ever think of her,"'_ Porlyusica's words rang on Gray's ears.

"Juvia… shouldn't make… the others… worry… about her…"

'"_Besides, isn't it already time? For you to decide what your feeling is,"'_ Erza's word flashed into Gray's mind.

"That's why… Gray-sama… … please… do not worry…"

'"_You love her, stupid!"'_ the usually calm and collected ice mage finally gave up to his gut. He climbed to the bed, slipped his arm under Juvia's neck and wrap the water mage's curled body with the other arm.

Juvia was surprised. For a split second, she didn't even recognize the pain.

"Don't ever do that again!" the ice mage buried his face on her hair. "Don't scare me like that ever again!" his grip slowly tighthened, "Don't go saving people without caring about your own safety,".

Juvia was frozen by the ice mage's words.

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you,"

Juvia closed her eyes. Her pain slowly decreased.

"I don't know how to face you, after I promised to protect you and all,"

Juvia cringed. The pain came again.

"The more I think about it, the more I don't know what I should do,"

Juvia shifted a little and the pain decreased again.

"Forgive me, Juvia,"

The water mage smiled a little, "Juvia is sorry too… for making you worry,"

Gray shook his head, "I should've visited you and stated my apology,"

The water mage sighed, "Yes, Gray-sama… you should have… visited Juvia after all... Juvia wished you… visit her…"

The ice mage loosened his arms and gazed at the girl who was still curled in front of him, "Yeah…"

"Juvia… really wished… to hear your voice again…"

Gray's heart clenched. He didn't have any reason to retort whatsoever.

"Everyday… she wished you… to come together… with the others…"

"I know…"

"Juvia was… wondering why… Gray-sama didn't come again… after his first try…"

Gray releases the water mage, "My first try?"

Juvia weakly smiled, "Yes… you visited Juvia… on the day after the incident… didn't you? …But Porlyusica-san… didn't let you in,"

The ice mage blinked, "Who told you that?"

"Juvia heard,"

"What?!" Gray's eyes widened, "But you were…"

"Yes… it's true Juvia couldn't speak… or opened her eyes, but… she heard her surrounding," Juvia couldn't help but giggle a little, "She heard… your voice... when Porlyusica-san chased you away,"

Gray was amazed, he did know that Juvia smiled and moved, but to know that she heard everything from the very start was news for him. The ice mage cleared his throat, "A-At that time… I was on an impulse. I was desperately trying to see you but… after that, I guess I was too preoccupied with my guilt… I cannot find a courage to face you,"

Juvia blinked, "You're not… afraid of Porlyusica-san, are you?"

Gray sweatdropped, _'What a perfect comment to ruin the mood!'_, "Who told you that?"

"Uh… Natsu-san?"

Gray ticked off, "That damn flamebrain…"

"But maybe… if we switched places… Juvia might do the same thing you did…" the water mage slowly uncurled herself and looked up to the ice mage. '_Yes, Erza-san was right. If Juvia was the one who failed to protect Gray-sama, Juvia must be so confused to face Gray-sama too,'_ the water mage let out a slight smile, "Thank you… for worrying over… Juvia,"

Despite of his element, Gray felt his face get warmer, "Well, it's not—"

"And thank you… for directly visiting Juvia in the end,"

"Huh?"

"You did, …didn't you?"

Gray remembered, "Wait, did Erza say that?"

Juvia shook her head, "Porlyusica-san said that,"

Gray mentally facepalmed, '_Just how many people have to butt in my business anyway?' _

"Juvia was happy… Very happy…"

The ice mage could feel the warmth of his face melted his icy heart, "Well… uh…"

"Wendy-chan was right... that Juvia is lucky… because Gray-sama… is always around…"

Gray was taken aback. He quickly tightened his arm around the blunette again, earning a yelp of pain from the girl.

"S-Sorry!" the ice mage quickly released the girl from his grip.

.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door...

"A-Anoo… Did I do the right thing, Mira-san?" the young blunette was fidgeting on her feet, as the older girls of Fairy Tail eagerly pushed their ears to the door.

"Damn, I can't hear anything," Lisanna whispered.

"How about we opened this door? Just a little? I'm curious," Levy suggested.

"No! It'll ruin the moment!" Lucy pulled Levy's hand from the holder.

"I didn't expect you to be so eager in this, Lucy?" Evergreen turned to the blonde.

"Well, I'm tired of being accused as her love rival," the celestial mage sweatdropped.

"Why can't we hear anything? If they do _THAT_ then it should be so loud!" Cana provoked.

"No! Too young!" Wendy quickly covered her ears.

Cana snickered, "You're not _that_ young, Ms. Marvell, I knew you and Romeo—"

"_Chotto~ _Cana!" Charle scolded Cana. Cana chuckled and put her ears back to the door. (Un)fortunately, Wendy didn't hear Cana's last sentence because she covered her ears.

Mirajane giggled at the scene as she twirled Juvia's room key between her fingers, "My plan never fails,". She had already guessed from the very beginning that Gray would try to approach Juvia during the party, but knowing Gray's personality, she also knew that the man might have a hard time just to say anything _even _ after they were alone, "So we have to make Gray feel frustrated because he couldn't reach Juvia, then he will spill out everything due to his frustration! Perfect plan!" Mira squealed in happiness.

"_Sasuga_ Mira-nee," the youngest Strauss gave a thumb-up to the happy barmaid.

Certain white exceed sweatdropped, "For me, I just can't believe Erza is _that weak_ to strawberry cake,". Behind her, the-scarlet-haired-used-to-be-scary-Titania was happily munching her pink cakes, seemingly unaware of the fact of certain male species that had 'invaded' the girls' territory. The barmaid had successfully bribed The Great Erza with strawberry cakes.

Mirajane turned to the exceed and tilted her head innocently, "Is it bad? Do you want some too, Charle? I made it full of strawberries, you know?"

A vein popped out the head of the said exceed, "Gray is male! It's against the ABSOLUTE RULE of Fairy Hills!" Charle screeched. She didn't want anything, or _anyone,_ to corrupt Wendy.

"It's okay, I am a male too," Happy assured the furious exceed.

"But you're a cat!" Charle gritted her fangs feeling frustrated.

The young healer slowly freed her ears, "A-Anooo… I-Is this really alright? I-I don't know whether I did something good or not," Wendy nervously spoke, "A-Are you sure G-Gray-san and Juvia-san will be alright?"

The beauty demon smiled, "Oh, of course they will be fine,"

"R-Really? Mira-san?"

"I guarantee that they won't get angry to you, Wendy,"

"B-But—"

"You were just saying 'Juvia-san is…' and the rest was Gray's reflex, so nobody can blame you," Mira cheerfully answered as she pat Wendy's shoulder, but somehow, the young healer could see some demonic aura emanated from the barmaid.

"This woman, is a lot more demonic than I ever imagined," Charle sweatdropped. The other girls were still squeezing each other with their ears on the door.

"That's Mirajane-_sama_ for you," Happy claimed.

.

* * *

'_She's sleeping, huh?'_ the raven-haired man stared at the woman in his arm. He couldn't tell how long he had held her, but it looked like the pain had subsided, and her breathing was even.

'_So beautiful…'_ he thought, _'EH? WHAT?! What did I just think?!'_

He mentally cursed, _'Erza sure was saying nonsense!'_ the man sighed as he remembered his meeting with the armored mage, _'But then again, I still owe Erza for this,'_ he looked back at the face of sleeping water mage. She looked calm and peaceful.

'_Wait,'for this' what?!'_ the ice mage silently groaned and turned his gaze to the ceiling, _'This is just so out of my character, but—'_

He peeked back to the sleeping face, _'W-What am I thinking? I even let myself locked in here with—"_

Gray could feel the chaos inside his chest reached ultimate level , _'Am I being such a pervert?'_ he mentally sweatdropped. The ice mage slowly drew his arms from Juvia, very carefully so the sleeping blunette wasn't disturbed, then he climbed off the bed. Streching his arms, he finally took a good look of Juvia's room.

The room was dominated by blue and white, and also very neat. The floor was mainly covered by light-blue tiles and sea-blue carpets. The bed was actually on the center of the room, with four pillars and white transparent curtain. There's a table and a chair on the corner of her room. Gray spun around, and suddenly he saw a portrait that somehow resembled him _too _much.

'_E-Eh? S-Seriously?" _the raven-haired sweatdropped and facepalmed. His eyes wandered a little, then he saw a light-green sofa, the most out of theme colored thing inside the room. His eyes caught another unusual thing.

'_A doll?' _he walked closer and saw the poker faced doll which somehow felt familiar to him. He took the doll, curiously turning it around and around, flicking its extremities and pulling its spiky black hair. Suddenly he saw the pale line on it's left forehead. As he traced along the line with his fingers, he couldn't help but feeling so familiar about it.

One second.

Two seconds.

"WHAT?!" the ice mage half-screamed and dropped the doll, _his doll_, to the sofa, and took several steps back, trying to control his breath. _'This is just so… unbelievable!'_

"Mmmhh…"

Gray almost jumped in surprise. He turned to realize the sleeping form of certain water mage. When she breathed evenly again, Gray let out a relieved sigh. He turned again to see the darkness beyond the windows, and realize that he's tired. _Too tired._

He walked to the door, once again trying to open it, and sighed when he failed. _'Don't tell me those girls forget about us,'_

He spun around and looked at the window, _'Natsu usually does that, right?_', he walked to the window and took a last glance to the sleeping beauty, who's still curling to her side since the beginning.

Gray smiled and stepped back to the sofa, took _his doll_, and placed it between Juvia's arm so practically she was holding the doll. Right before he stood up, he remembered the quest he finished the previous day. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. There lied the reward of the 'simple-but-delicate quest' he had finished.

'"_Make sure you use the reward wisely,"'_ he remembered Makarov stated it. _'I got it, Jii-san,'. _Smiling, he opened the box and cast his magic spell, before he closed the box again and put it near the blunette.

'"_You love her, stupid!"'_ Erza's words rang on his ears.

"Good night, Juvia," Gray smiled.

'"—_love her, stupid!"' _Erza's words rang on his ears.

"Good night..." Gray said hesitantly.

'"—_love her—"' _Erza's words rang again.

"...my..." Gray held a breath...

'"—_love—"' _his thought echoed Erza's word. Gray closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. _'Whatever,'_ he thought. Then silently, he opened the window and jumped out like a pro.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Juvia's door…

"Gray… sure is—zzzzzz— taking his time…" Lucy said between her sleep.

"Let it be… Lu-zzzz….zzzz,"

Mira smiled. Being the only one who was still awake, she realized that Gray had tried to open the door again just recently after his three ours of 'special-exile', but she was more than willing to keep the door locked. The demon didn't know that since that day, Gray mastered the same art of window-climbing like Natsu.

.

.

* * *

"It's finally over," the ice mage stood up. Behind him, Juvia was still on her knee, catching her breath. A big stone monster was crumbled down before them. Gray turned around, "Are you okay?"

"Yes… somehow…"

"Somehow?" Gray lowered down on his knee.

The water mage gulped, "U-Uh no… Juvia means, she's okay!"

The ice mage looked at his companion curiously, leaning closer to the water mage, "Really?"

Juvia blushed, "Y-Yes!". She quickly stood on her feet and spun around, trying to control her racing heartbeat, while the ice mage was blinking dumbfoundedly. Gray caught a glimpse of shiny object on Juvia's finger and smiled.

Those two, also Natsu, Lucy and Wendy (and their exceeds), were on a mission to capture a wicked wizard, who used his spell to made stone monsters and attack citizens. The wizard was captured, but his stone monsters were running amock. They split up to destroy the remaining monsters, and the one Gray defeated was the last one.

"Juvia—"

"L-Let's go and find Lucy and the others, Gray-sama!" Juvia nervously spoke, without even turned around to look at the ice mage. She realized the drastic change of the ice mage's attitude after her welcoming party in Fairy Hills. The ice mage bluntly forbade her to go to some dangerous missions _even _when Gajeel was going to go with her. Not that she's complaining but somehow it sent her up to too-high-leveled-sky till she couldn't help but being nervous around him.

"Hey—"

"Juvia is also worry about Wendy-chan, so let's go and find them, okay?" _'What's wrong with Juvia? Juvia should be so happy with this condition, but… but this heartbeats are too much to handle! O Mavis, what should—'_

"Juvia," somebody took hold of her arm and spun her around. "What did I say about your safety?" certain raven-haired man pointed the shiny object encircling Juvia's finger, "This 'Ring of Protection' is only usable once, automatically, when you're exposed to danger. After that, I have to put the same spell on it before it can 'protect' you again, so don't go wasting it,".

The ice mage took her left hand and cast the Shield spell he had cast before into the said ring. He couldn't help but remember the moment when he first cast his Shield spell and put the ring beside a sleeping beauty. It was originally a plain silver-colored ring, but as he finished the spell, it glowed in light blue shade, and some little spikes of ice were formed around the ring. "There, don't be so careless again,".

Juvia blinked. It's not the first time she got the same warning. Ever since the comatose incident, the ice mage frequently saying things about how important self-safety is, "But… it's okay, isn't it?" the blunette smiled to the raven-haired man, "Because it means that Gray-sama will have to meet Juvia over and over to renew the spell,".

The man sighed, "Look, Juvia, I hope you know that I'm serious about this," Gray grabbed her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

The blunette was surprised by the stern look on the ice mage's face, "Uh, J-Juvia was only…"

Gray caught her blushing face and held back a chuckle. It had been six months since the comatose Juvia had awaken. He also noticed that the current Juvia blushed a lot more easily when he showed his attention to her. She wasn't a squeal freak like her old self, though sometimes she did squeal at him, usually when they were alone, and Gray found out that he liked the change. _And,_ he also liked the change in _himself. _

The change, like having new habit of climbing into certain window of Fairy Hills, finding certain nervous and blushing beauty inside…

"That monster almost hurt you, that's why Juvia attacked him," the water mage slowly looked up to see her beloved ice mage as she held her encircled finger. She was aiming to tackle the monster when it suddenly roared powerfully toward her. If it's not for the Shield in the ring, she would have been crushed for good. Juvia looked up to the ice mage and found the serious look on his face, "Gray-sama… doesn't mad at Juvia, does he?"

For some moment, silence filled the air.

The blunette panicked, "A-Anoo… J-Juvia was sorr—" she couldn't continue as something was pressed on her lips. Something soft. And warm. And caring. _And, _full of affection. Juvia's heart skipped a beat when she realized what's happening at the moment, _'K-K-K-Kiiiissss?! Again?! J-J-Juvia can't take it anymooorree!'_

Gray was surprised when suddenly the girl in his arm was getting cold, and wet. He pulled off and let out a surprised scream when he saw Juvia's body was melting into water.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the same moment...

"They sure are enjoying themselves too much! Do they forget about us?" certain celestial mage sighed at the kissing scene several meters before her.

"I-Is it over? C-Can I open my eyes?" Wendy nervously peeked between her fingers.

"To think that it's a battlefield, they sure are too reckless," Charle slumped.

Lucy squeezed her forehead, "Well, the battle is over anyway so—"

"They _lllllllliiiiikkkeeeeee_ each other!" Happy rolled his tongue. Lucy giggled.

"Ne, Lucy?" Natsu locked his eyes to the ended kiss scene.

"What?" the blonde turned her head to her teammate.

"I want a kiss too!" Natsu jumped to his favorite blondie. "Kyaaa! Too young!" Wendy squeaked and turned around while closing her eyes with her palms.

"We're not in that kind of _relationship!_" Lucy punched the fire mage, deep scarlet tint filled her cheek.

"You _llllllliiiiiikkkeeeeeee_ each other!" Happy cheerfully rolled his tongue.

"_WE'RE NOT!_" Lucy shouted and punched the blue cat.

Charle sighed, "What a bunch of idiots,"

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

**a.n. **Finally it's over in nine chapters. From my eyes, Gray is more to act than to speak, so I think this is the best confession he can do for Juvia, a ring, some kisses (see the 'again?!' word), and a new habit of visiting! What are they doing inside Juvia's room during the visit? I leave it to your imagination ^^

I'd like to thank everyone for the supports given to me, I'm so grateful! The idea of the 'ring' was inspired by a Guest who gave comment for the 2nd chapter. I hope you read this, my dear Guest ^^. I chose a simple name for the ring, just to make it easier to understand.

Last but not least, thank you so much, for everyone who commented, followed, or favorited this story, also the Guests who dropped by. I hope there is something good and meaningful you can remember from this story ^^.  
Special thanks for **BrigitteoO, Medaka-chan, Darkhope, Summer Eclair, animegirl115 **and **SkyDragonSlayer**, for giving me the most comments, and **WednesdaySnow** for giving me a sweet review, guys, you're the best! _Saikoo desu_! :D

Feel free to drop another review for the last chap! Until the next story, _jaa mata ne! _**~with love, me ga mawaru~**


End file.
